


The Promise

by RedRosey10



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Nana Bashing, Tri-ni-set Rings (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), evil twin, mama nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosey10/pseuds/RedRosey10
Summary: 7-year-old Tsunami was abandoned and left to die by her parents who favoured her twin sister more. Tsuna, believing she deserves to die, just sits there accepting her fate when Natasha and Clint come across her. Natasha decides to adopts her once she hears of her past.After Clint was taken by Loki, Tsuna snuck on board wanting to help free her uncle. After the invasion, she lives in the  Avengers Tower until her biological parents want her back for their own nefarious purposes and they have the Vongola backing them up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading through this a bunch of times and kept thinking somethings wrong then a comment on Fanfiction made me realise what it was. The story has to be focused on Tsuna's point of view! So I've fixed up some chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Khr x Avengers. They both belong to their respective owners.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"You useless child!" Papa smacks me across the face sending me flying. "Do you know how humiliating it is to have a no-good child?!" Papa began to kick and punch me so I curled up into a ball, begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... please, stop... it hurts..." I beg which makes Papa stop, but my twin doesn't allow him to.

"Daddy, don't! She was so mean to me!" Tsuru wailed, letting out crocodile tears. Mama immediately went to embrace her youngest daughter and agreed.

"Anata, you can't let it get away with being mean to our precious baby girl!" Mama cried, outraged as she tried to calm Tsuru down. Mama has never embraced me like she has for Tsuru.

"You're right," Papa sneered before yanking me up by my hair. "It needs to learn it's lesson," he dragged me to the basement door before shoving me down. Watching in glee at how I tumbled down the steps, crying out in pain.

"You'll stay down here without dinner or a blanket. This will teach you to know your place," Papa slammed the door shut, leaving me in the dusty, old, dimly lit room.

I just laid there knowing that, no matter how much I screamed or cried, Mama and Papa would never let me out. I curled up into a ball to protect myself from the bitter cold.

It wasn't so bad, after all, this is my bedroom. I stay here every night, I didn't deserve a room, a proper bed, shower or clothes. I always got Tsuru's afters, anything she didn't want I got. Unfortunately, she knows that which is why she destroys it to the point of being unusable.

The basement was quite big, there was a small bookcase filled with damaged and torn picture books, my bed was a bunch of fabrics on the floor with a shawl for a blanket. I couldn't go upstairs for a shower so my parents left me a bucket of cold water for me to wash myself with a dish towel. I was allowed upstairs to pick up my meals 3 times a day though I wasn't allowed to eat up there.

It's fine though because I know I deserve this. I'm a disgrace to the family. Dame-Tsuna was what I was called by everyone. I was slow in my development, didn't start walking until 18 months and I didn't say my first word until I was 2 years old. I tripped over thin air, I had only one friend who I met at school but barely saw since he was older and was considered to be a loser by everyone in my elementary school. **(1)**

'Kyo-chan probably doesn't remember me,' I lament. I wanted to believe he would but I'm a loser. A herbivore he said, so he wouldn't like me.

'I'm sorry for existing Mama, Papa, Tsuru. I just want you to be happy but please don't abandon me. I'll be a good girl. I love you all,' I prayed before falling asleep on the cold fabrics, all alone, while my family were upstairs having fun at the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tsuna is about 7 years old nearing 8 years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I was in the living room sitting on the sofa as my mother applied makeup to try and cover the bruises while Tsuru watched TV. Apparently, today was an important day since Papa's boss and his grandson was coming to visit. It must have been really important if my parents were running back and forth trying to get everything done. I was allowed to take a shower with soap and wear completely new, clean clothes!

Papa ran into the room and pointed at me, glaring, "You! What are you supposed to do when they arrive?"

"Greet them then stay out of the way," I answered instantly, my voice void of any emotion.

"Yes! That's great!" Papa praised. That was the only praise I would ever receive in her lifetime. Iemitsu turned to Tsuru and asked her the same thing except in a sweeter tone. "And what would you do my darling princess?"

Tsuru giggled before answering, "I'll be friends with your boss's grandson since I'm going to marry him in the future." Tsuru squealed slightly and quickly asked her father if he was handsome.

"Of course, he is! I wouldn't let my little girl marry some ugly nobody!" Papa laughed before throwing his daughter up in the air with Mama giggling next to them.

I watched the scene, sadly. I wanted to be involved but knew it would only get her a verbal and, maybe, a physical lashing from all of them.

The doorbell rings sharply, stopping the trio from their celebration.

"They're here!" Mama squealed and went to answer the door, Papa followed after putting Tsuru down and glaring at me, I cowered away from his gaze.

"Iemitsu, my old friend! How are you?" An old man greeted, kindly yet enthusiastically, shaking his hand. A blond boy my age was next to him.

"I'm fine," Papa replied before bringing him and the boy into the living room. "Welcome to my home, this is my wife Nana and my daughters Tsuru and Tsunami." Papa placed his large hands on both mine and Tsuru's shoulder, but his grip tightened on mine, making me flinch at the pain.

'Don't react, Tsuna. You deserve this,' I chanted repeatedly in my mind.

The old man kneels down and gives both girls a soft smile before introducing himself and his grandson, "Well, hello to you both, my name is Timoteo but you can call me grandpa. This is my grandson, Giotto."

"Hello," Giotto greeted, smiling brightly. Tsuru and I blushed at how handsome he was, but Tsuru squealed as well. She grabbed his arm and drags him away while bombarding him with questions. Knowing my job was done, I went upstairs to my fake bedroom. My parents were talking to Grandpa while Tsuru played with Giotto. I stayed in the room for an hour making paper cranes.

**Giotto's P.O.V.**

After hanging out with Tsuru for an hour, I was starting to get bored. I liked playing with her at first but now she was just starting to get annoying. All she wanted to talk about was herself and whenever I spoke she stared at me with a lovesick expression, it was obvious she was daydreaming instead of actually listening to me. When I looked up, I realised that her sister, Tsuna was nowhere in sight so I asked Tsuru.

"Tsuru-chan, where's Tsuna?" The moment Tsuna's name was mentioned, Tsuru's face turned ugly, but it vanished in a second. What was that about?

"Tsu-nee probably went to her room. She doesn't like socialising with people," Tsuru tells him, nervously. "Don't worry about her, she's an idiot. Everyone calls her Dame-Tsuna," Tsuru giggles which made me narrow my eyes in distaste. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was bullying, but I didn't let Tsuru see my disgust. Instead, I carried on playing with her for 10 minutes before saying I needed the bathroom.

Making sure Tsuru wasn't watching me, I stealthily ran up the stairs and heard something. I strained my ears and realised that someone was singing and it was absolutely beautiful. I crept to the room and opened the door quietly and saw it was Tsuna who was immersed in her origami.

"You're a great singer," I complimented and Tsuna jumps before whipping her head around.

"Wha- umm... what are you doing here?" Tsuna whispered, fearing what her family would do if they Giotto here with her.

"I didn't see you downstairs," I hummed before sitting beside her on her bed.

"I-I-I don't like socialising," Tsuna mumbled.

"Don't you feel lonely by yourself?" I ask, tilting his head. I had already started to develop my Hyper Intuition so I knew she was lying.

No. I knew that's what Tsuna wanted to say, but instead, she answered, "Yes."

"See? Let's play together," I offered. I was full of so much hope that I knew Tsuna just couldn't say no.

"Okay," she agreed despite appearing very worried, she kept glancing to the door as if she expected someone to barge in. After a while, her worries vanished and we had fun making origami.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"So you fold this here... then here and you should get a flower!" I exclaimed happily, holding up a perfectly folded flower. I looked to Giotto who held up a scrunched up ball of paper. Giotto and I stared at it before bursting out in laughter. "Ahahaha! How did it turn out like that?!" I inquired, stomach hurting from how much I was laughing.

"I don't know!" Giotto replied in the same state as me. We managed to calm down our laughter and smiled joyfully. "You're so much fun, Tsuna-chan," I blushed at that and thanked him, shyly. I felt so happy with Giotto. Happier than I've ever been.

"Do you want my flower, Giotto-kun?" I offered, hopefully.

"But it's yours," Giotto objected, raising both hands up in defence, "you worked so hard on it, you deserve to keep it."

"I know but I want you to have it," I smiled sweetly.

Giotto blushed hard and accepted the gift, making a promise, "Tsuna-chan, when I come back I'll give you a whole bouquet of origami flowers that I make myself! And this time they'll look good!"

I was about to thank him when the door creaked open, there stood a Tsuru who was glowering at me which made me recoil. I am in deep trouble, there's no doubt about that. "Gio-kun, Tsu-nee, the adults are calling you down."

I got up then Giotto gave me his hand, which I took, to help me up. Still holding my hand, we all went downstairs. Tsuru's glare aimed at me grew stronger. Just before our parents could see, I yanked his hand out of mine, I could tell he was a little hurt by my action, but I was already in enough trouble judging by the dirty looks Mama and Papa were throwing at me.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Giotto, Tsuna-chan, there you are," Timoteo comments, "I was worried when I didn't see you two down here."

"Sorry, Grandfather, but Tsuna was showing me how to make a flower in her room. Look at what she gave me!" Giotto showed his grandfather the orange paper flower who took it in hands to study.

"Why, this is beautiful. You are very talented, Tsuna-chan," Timoteo complimented handing the gift back to Giotto.

"Speaking of gifts, I have some for the two of you," Timoteo brought out two wrapped presents for the girls to take.

"Yay!" Tsuru yanked the gift out of his hands and proceeded to rip apart the wrapping.

"Arigatou," Tsuna gently took the gift out of his hands and opened it carefully.

Both girls had received a teddy bear which had an expensive necklace around its neck.

"A teddy bear?" Tsuru scoffs, annoyed. She hadn't seen the necklace. Giotto became angry at her disrespect and was about berate her when Tsuna interrupted.

"There's a necklace around the neck..." Tsuna told her twin so Tsuru looked again and found it to be true.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Tsuru marvels, having her mother put the necklace on her after she chucked her white teddy to the floor. Tsuna tucked the toy under her arm and tried to put the necklace on but it proved to be difficult. Seeing her struggle, I offered to help.

"Tsuna-chan, let me," the fact Giotto offered to help Tsuna made Tsuru's blood boil and never did she want to kill her twin so badly.

"I'm happy that you like them," Timoteo says. Tsuna thanked him again and was about to leave when Timoteo stopped her.

"Tsuna-chan, where are you going?"

"To my room," she answers, "I'm feeling a little tired."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" He inquires, "I won't be able to visit you for a while."

"Timoteo-san, if Nami-chan feels tired then we can't force her to stay," Nana intervenes, she really didn't want her useless child here any longer especially after that scene with Giotto.

"I know but I won't see her for a while," he repeats, eyes narrowing. He dared Nana to object. Something was wrong here and it involved Tsuna. "I want to spend as much time as possible with the girls."

"I guess we can't argue with that," Nana admits, nervously.

Timoteo speaks and plays with twins and Giotto though Tsuna tries to stay out of it as much as possible, while Iemitsu and Nana talk. Eventually, Tsuru got up to go to the bathroom and that was when Timoteo sent Giotto to get a glass of water. Timoteo was now alone with Tsuna which gave the chance to speak with her properly.

"Tsuna-chan, there's something else I want to give you," Timoteo mentions, grabbing the girl's attention. He brought out a pair of wool mittens with the number 27 printed on both of them. "These were made by a good friend of mine and I want you to take care of them. These mittens hold a lot of power and should only be used for good. It is imperative that you don't let your family see them." He warns, Tsuna looks up to him in confusion.

"If they should be used for good... why are you giving them to me?" Tsuna inquires.

Timoteo smiles at her question, "It is because Tsuna-chan is a great person who will never use them for evil. These will help you protect the ones you love. You just need to use your dying will."

Tsuna stared at the mittens in wonder. Could such a useless person like her do such a thing? Could she protect people?


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Tsuru came stomping down the stairs at the same time Giotto came back into the living room with a glass of water. Tsuna shoved the mittens into her pocket out of Tsuru's sight. Tsuru paid no attention to her twin but to Giotto who looked very uncomfortable as Tsuru would not let go of his arm. Timoteo soon left the trio of children to speak with Iemitsu.

**With Timoteo and Iemitsu**

As soon as Timoteo asked to speak with Iemitsu alone, he sent his wife to play with the children.

"What do you think of my Tsuru-chan? She's perfect!" Iemitsu boasted, feeling very proud of himself.

"Tsuru and Tsunami do seem suitable candidates for Giotto," Timoteo countered. Iemitsu's grin faltered when he heard that useless child's name.

'How dare it steal Tsuru's future!' Iemitsu cursed.

"I'd rather keep Tsunami out of the mafia as much as possible," Iemitsu said, carefully. "She's just so shy and quiet. I feel like she won't survive in the mafia. Tsuru is more suited."

Timoteo immediately saw what Iemitsu was trying to do. Despite being good friends, he knows what kind of man Iemitsu has become. Being the leader of the CEDEF changed the man for the worse. However, Timoteo still had hoped that his friend is not a truly uncaring monster who craves for power but his attitude to his eldest daughter is appalling. It was obvious that the family was not fond of the girl for whatever reason but there was nothing he could do. The CEDEF is Vongola's second-in-command during a crisis and has a huge influence over the course of the battle. To lose Iemitsu would leave Vongola open to enemy attacks.

"Regardless of your decision, both of them will be involved in the fairs of Vongola. However, you are their father and it is your decision until they are old enough to make their own choices."

Timoteo couldn't let Vongola fall but that doesn't mean he'll leave Tsunami to these people. He'll find a way to take Tsuna away from here and keep her safe.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

Soon night fell which meant Grandpa and Giotto had to leave. My family saw them to the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Timoteo-san," Mama tells him.

"You too, my dear," Grandpa responds.

"Bye, Gio-kun," Tsuru fluttered her eyes which made Giotto shudder, slightly.

"Bye Tsuru-san," Giotto turned to me and smiled softly, "bye Tsuna-chan."

Tsuru grinds her teeth in anger while I smiled at Giotto while simultaneously clenching my skirt so tight that my knuckles turned white. My family and I watched as the car leave and when it turned the corner... Papa grabbed my hair and flung me back into the house.

I cried in pain as my back hit the wall hard before landing on the ground. I didn't dare look up as I knew everyone was looking at me in hatred.

"One job! You had one job yet you couldn't follow that!" Papa yelled, stomping on my frail body. "What was your job?!"

"G-G-Greet them a-and stay... out of t-the way!" I whimpered, trying to protect myself with my hands.

"Then why didn't you follow?!" Papa demanded, his face red with fury.

"Daddy, punish her! Punish her badly! She stole Gio-kun from me!" Tsuru wailed.

"Iemitsu, that is the last straw! This thing thinks it can steal our daughter's future from her! Throw it out!" Mama demanded, screaming.

'Throw me out?' They wouldn't. They love me, don't they?

"You're right!" Papa agreed and grinned, sadistically. "But first, we should teach it a lesson. Nana, the knife!" Papa commands Mama and she brings him the knife. I squirmed and struggle while pleading for mercy.

"Mama! Papa! I'm sorry! Please don't!" I was ignored.

"Hold it down," Papa stabs my arm, ignoring my shrieks of pain. He didn't stop there and dragged the knife across my stomach, relishing the contrast between my blood and pale skin.

"NOOO! STOP! IT'S HURTS! PLEASE, STOP!" No one listened to my pleas. More and more cuts were littered onto my skin. They only stopped when I quit screaming. I stared blankly at the ceiling, not reacting when Mama kicked my side.

"Tch, she's not reacting anymore," Mama cursed, I guess she really wanted to hear me scream more.

"Mummy, Daddy! Use this!" Tsuru held something up which terrified Mama and Papa. I was too drained of energy to lift my head and see what it was.

"Tsu-chan, don't touch that!" Mama fretted.

"Yeah! What would we do if you burned yourself?!" Papa snatched the object out of her hands. He studied it before praising Tsuru, "Your idea has merit, my princess," Papa was about to use it when Mama interrupted.

"Anata, let me," Mama asks and I think Papa hands her the object and starts holding my arms down.

There was a weird hissing sound so I use my remaining strength to lift my head only to see Mama coming towards me with a blowtorch. I went into a full-blown panic and struggled violently against Papa, but Papa is stronger than me so I screamed and begged.

"I'm a horrible child! I promise that I'll do better!"

Mama just aimed the flame around my right eye, instantly burning the skin. The only thing that could be heard beside me screeching in agony was the deranged laughter of my family who enjoyed my pain.

**A Few Hours Later**

After finishing with the blowtorch, I was broken. It was a miracle that I didn't go to sleep. Mama and Papa bandaged my hands behind my back with duct tape, it was so tight it hurt, but then the pain turned dull. Tsuru added the tape to my mouth, she was grinning so happily. Why was she so happy? We're twins. Doesn't that mean anything to her?

Papa grabs my hair and drags me outside to his car before throwing me in the trunk, I grunt on impact. The last thing I saw was Papa's cold, dead eyes staring right at me as he closed the trunk, leaving me in the darkness.

I didn't know how long I was in there. I didn't know if I had fallen in or out of sleep, everything felt like a daze, like a dream.

Suddenly, I jolted forward and hit my head, hard. I couldn't hear the engine. Did we stop? I didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

Currently, Iemitsu was driving down to the poorest part of Namimori where crime was extremely high. Someone like him could easily survive there but the thing in his trunk could not.

I heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps coming closer to the back. The trunk opened and there was Papa, still staring at me with those cold, dead eyes.

I look up at Papa in fear while struggling and squirming. His eyes were so scary. I wanted to go home. I promised that I would be a good girl, wasn't that enough?

"You had this coming demon," Papa threatened, "trying to steal my daughter's future"

Am I not your daughter?

"She deserves to be the wife of the heir to Vongola. You should have never been born. There's no one who would want you a monstrous thing like yourself," Papa announced, coldly.

Monster? Me?

Papa yanks me up by my hair and I shriek a little before he hurls me across the hill and I landed hard, more bones must have broke but nothing could compare to the fact that I had been abandoned. Part of my body had landed on the dirt, while my lower body submerged in the water. I didn't move an inch. What was the point? My family didn't want me, I am an abomination that should have never been born. There was no point in living in a world that hates her.

I stared up at the night sky and saw it to be beautiful. There were no lights in this part of town so the stars could be seen clearly. If I were to die looking at such a wondrous sight at least I'd die happy.

Before I could pass out from my wounds, someone grabbed me out from the water.

"Hospital. Now." A woman demanded, her voice laced with worry.

Who is that?


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were currently clearing out the warehouse which had been storing illegal drugs to be sold to the Black Market. Natasha and Clint were there as well for backup.

"A vehicle entered the perimeter," an agent informed them, he turned the computer screen to them and there was a little red dot, which represented the car, driving to the warehouse.

"Probably here to pick up the drugs," Clint theorised.

"Clint and I can handle it," Natasha tells them, leaving immediately to apprehend the criminals. Both of them discretely follow the car through a different route. It stopped by the river for 10 minutes before driving off again, leaving the warehouse area. "That's strange."

"Maybe it was a civilian dumping something they didn't need," Clint guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "No one knows this place is a base for drug dealing."

"Let's check it out," Natasha reminds him and they drive to the location. They get out of the car and walk to the edge of the bank, peering down to the river. The street was dimly lit so it was difficult to see what was exactly down there.

"What is that?" Clint questioned, squinting hard at the strange object. Natasha jumped down without warning rushing to the unknown object. "Wha- Nat!" Clint called her before rushing down as well.

Natasha pulled the unknown object out of the water which was revealed to be a child. Natasha and Clint were horrid at the state the little brunette was in. Her body was littered in cuts some of which were still bleeding, her arms were tied behind her back tightly using duct tape which cut off circulation judging by how blue her hands were, her eyes were void of any life but what was most shocking was that part of her face was covered in burn marks.

"Hospital. Now," Natasha demanded, her voice laced with worry. Clint wasted no time in driving them to hospital. They jumped out of the car and into the hospital.

"We need help!" Clint shouts which makes the staff hurry to them. A nurse was about to take the child from Natasha's arm when she saw who exactly the child was.

"I'm not taking that thing!" She shrieked and yanked her arms back as if she received a shock. **(1)**

"What? You're a nurse. It's your job to care for the injured," Natasha hissed out, appalled with the nurse's disgust and so was Clint.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Clint demanded, face growing red with fury.

The nurse opened her mouth to object when, "Sato-san! What are you arguing about?!"

"Kimura-sensei!" The nurse yelps in shock and fear as an older, more intimidating woman stride purposefully over to the group. Kimura took one glance at the brunette in Natasha's arms before calling for help.

"Get the child to surgery! It's obvious she's lost a lot of blood!" She orders and the remaining staff obey, Natasha places Tsuna onto the gurney where she was wheeled into a surgery room. "I'll deal with you later," Kimura threatened Sato who looked deathly pale.

"Come on," Kimura tells Natasha and Clint and she takes them to a waiting room while she quickly went to help with the surgery. A nurse quickly came in to question them, she raised a brow once she saw what they were wearing before rolling her eyes, thinking they were cosplayers.

"What is your relation with the child?"

"None. We just found her," Natasha answered carefully. She couldn't tell the nurse that they found her by the warehouse in the area where crime was high. That'd just get her suspicious of why they were there at this time at night. The nurse nodded before leaving.

They stayed in the waiting room for a few hours when Fury called them, demanding answers.

"Barton, what the hell do you think you're doing leaving the mission site with Romanoff?!" Fury exploded.

"Sir, an unknown vehicle entered the perimeter and dumped a little girl into the river," Clint explains, calming Fury instantly. "She was injured badly and we had to take her to a hospital. She's currently in surgery and Natasha and I won't leave until we know how she is."

"Tch, fine. But the jet is leaving without you tonight. I'll send another one for you the next morning."

"Sir? It is morning," Clint joked, Natasha looks at him, exasperatedly while Fury didn't take kindly to his joke.

"Don't push your luck, Barton," Fury warned before hanging up, sharply.

"Clint, look at this," Natasha brings up footage of the riverbank, she fast forwards it until a car appeared in the video. The quality of the video was quite poor due to the location but they could see well enough. A blond man steps out of the car and opens the trunk where the brunette they saved laid. The man drags the girl up by her hair before hurling into the river and driving off.

"What kind of sick, pathetic excuse of a bastard throws his kid into a river?!" Clint rages. He was beyond angry, he-he was livid.

"Found him," Natasha states, immediately. "Sawada Iemitsu. The leader of the CEDEF and the external advisor for the mafia family, Vongola."

"Vongola?" Clint questioned, he knew that it was the most powerful family in the mafia.

"He's married with two daughters," Natasha continued but before she could finish Kimura had entered the waiting room.

"She's stable," the doctor informed them before listing Tsuna's injuries. "Multiple lacerations on her body, a large gash on her hand, shattered left femur, snapped humerus, a dislocated shoulder, 5 cracked ribs one of which punctured her lung and serious third degree burns to her upper right face. Luckily, it was only around her skin and her sight will be fine."

Natasha and Clint grew angrier the more they hear of her injuries.

"She's asleep but you can see her," Kimura led them to a room where Tsuna was lying with an oxygen mask over her, her whole body was wrapped in bandages. A male nurse quickly came into the room and whispered something to Kimura.

"I need to go. You can stay for a maximum of 40 minutes," she tells them before leaving the room. The room was silent except for the rhythmic beeps of the machinery.

Natasha walked closer to the bed and commented, "She's so small."

"I still can't believe that someone would throw out their kid," Clint repeats, looking down at the kid dismally. Natasha focused her gaze on Tsuna, she just felt so protective of the kid. It was strange.

Tsuna moaned before fluttering her eyes open, her eyes were misty as she looked around the room in confusion before she set her sight on Natasha.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Natasha asks, gently.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tsuna whispers.

"In the hospital," Clint answers, smiling tenderly at the girl. "My friend and I found you and took you here."

"Why?" Tsuna was baffled and so were the assassins.

"What do you mean why?" Natasha inquired, worried.

"I'm a monster that should have never been born," Tsuna replied without hesitation. Natasha and Clint were left aghast at that statement, Clint was about to object when Natasha beat him to it.

"No, you aren't," Natasha corrects, "I don't know what has been put in your head but you are not a monster and no one has the right to tell you that you should have never of been born. I just met you and I can tell that you are an amazing little girl."

Tsuna started to tear up, no one has ever said such a nice thing to her. She felt overjoyed, she rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away while hiccupping, "no one ever said such nice things about me."

Natasha smiled softly and petted Tsuna's hair as she cried slightly harder. It felt so warm and safe and comforting. Clint watched at how Natasha interacted with the little brunette and felt happy for his friend. He hasn't seen her like ever. He was glad that Natasha was bonding with the little girl they saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Since Tsuna had a slow development, people think she's stupid and dame so a lot of people prefer her sister. Most people ignore Tsuna and pretend she doesn't exist while others treat her like a disease. The nurse is one example. There are some people who find her sweet though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I faintly heard voices from the darkness. My eyes flutter open and my vision is slightly hazy. I look around and see white before setting my gaze on a red-hair woman and blond-haired man.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" The woman asks.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I whisper, completely drained of energy.

"In the hospital," the man smiles, "my friend and I found you and took you here."

"Why?" I inquired, confounded.

"What do you mean why?" The woman asks me, perplexed.

"I'm a monster that should have never been born," I acknowledge without hesitation. The fact that they were being so nice had left me baffled. Their faces turned mad, I knew they were going to curse me and I braced myself for the lashing.

"No, you aren't," the woman corrects, "I don't know what's been put in your head but you are not a monster and no one has the right to tell you that you should have never been born."

Tears streamed down my face and I tried to wipe them away but it was fruitless. "No one ever said such nice things about me," I hiccup and the kind woman pets my hair as I cry harder. It felt so nice. I spent the rest of the time talking to the kind woman and her friend. They told me their names were Natasha and Clint and we spoke of trivial things until the doctor came in.

"Ah, you're awake?" I nodded and the doctor introduced herself. "I'm Kimura-sensei and I have some questions I need you to answer."

Kimura-sensei turned to Natasha Oba-San and Clint Oji-san and asked them to leave but I didn't want that.

"No! Please, let them stay," I beg. Kimura-sensei looked hesitant but agrees and begins to question me about myself and my family. I didn't want to answer but Natasha gently urged me to, she and her friend were so nice and something told me I could trust them.

"My name is Sawada Tsunami and I live, well lived, with my sister Tsuru, Mama and Papa. I don't know why, but my family hates me. Mama and Papa love my twin sister, Tsuru more than me. They give her everything and anything she wants and if she does anything wrong then she'll blame it on me and I get punished. Earlier, a friend of Papa came with his grandson who was suppose to stay with Tsuru while I stay far away but he came to my room and we had fun together. Tsuru found the two of us together and that's when Papa and Mama decided to get rid of me. After Grandpa and Giotto-kun left, they punished me and... and Mama burned my face before Papa threw me into the river."

Kimura-sensei's eyes narrowed but she listened carefully before asking, "Why were they so angry that you spent time with Giotto-kun?"

"Tsuru was supposed to marry Giotto-kun in the future because he's the heir to Von-Vongola," I tell them, struggling to say the last, foreign word.

"Okay, thank you for answering my questions Tsuna-chan," Kimura-sensei said, smiling, "why don't you go back to sleep? You had a rough day." I nod, feeling very tired.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Immediately, Tsuna fell back to sleep and Kimura gestured for Natasha and Clint to come with her.

"What's going to happen to her? You can't send her back to that family," Clint argues.

"The hospital will keep her here for a month before social services can intervene, they'll most likely send her to an orphanage out of Namimori. I also need to contact the authorities about her parents," Kimura informs them, rubbing her chin in thought. Kimura sharply turned her gaze to them, eyeing them accusingly. "Where did you find Tsuna again?"

"We have found her by the riverbank," Natasha answers, immediately but Kimura still looked suspicious.

"What were doing by the river at that time of night? Especially, dressed like that? It is now 5 am, you brought Tsuna in around 2 am," Kimura implied.

"Working," Natasha alluded, Kimura's eye twitched which showed that Natasha's comment annoyed her but she didn't push.

"Fine," Kimura sighs before ordering them to leave, "you need to go now."

"I'm not leaving Tsuna," Natasha replies, fiercely.

"You have to," Kimura retorts, not backing down. "Hospital policy. You are not related to the child in any way so for her safety I must ask you to leave."

Before the argument could escalate Clint intervenes, "Natasha, let's just go. We can visit Tsuna in the afternoon." Natasha, begrudgingly, agrees and both of them head downstairs.

"What was that about, Nat?" Clint inquired, it was so unlike her.

"I don't know but I didn't want to leave Tsuna alone," Natasha admits before going onto more serious matters. "Never mind that, do you remember what she said?"

"About Vongola?"

"She may be in danger," Natasha warns, she was really fond of the Tsuna and didn't want her to get hurt or killed.

"Unlikely, she has a twin sister who was obviously favoured more, the CEDEF leader wouldn't put her in any danger," Clint theorised. Natasha had to agree, she was acting childish and she knew that.

They walked down the hall and passed a nurse wearing royal blue scrubs. He seemed fairly normal though his body was rigid and his steps were so light like he wasn't even touching the floor. That was what caught Natasha's attention instantly. There was something off about him.

'Don't staff in the children's ward wear dark green polo shirts?' Natasha wondered before her eyes widened in shock once she realised that guy was not a staff member. "Clint," Natasha whispered a warning but it seemed the guy heard her.

The hitman immediately brought out a gun and started shooting, causing workers and children to scream in fear. Natasha and Clint turned to the corners for cover. He started running and the two assassins knew where he was heading.

"Tsuna!"

They chased after the guy to Tsuna's room. Kimura had just exited and was shocked to see a male nurse running towards her.

"What are you doing?!" She plans to scold the nurse for running when he shoots her in the arm, causing her to collapse out of shock and pain. The hitman throws himself into Tsuna's room, who was awoken by the commotion. The man aims his gun at Tsuna, point blank, who didn't scream due to fear. The man was tackled by Clint causing the bullet to miss its target. Natasha arrives a second later.

"Natasha, get her out of here!" Natasha grabs Tsuna off the bed and into her arms and runs, Tsuna wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck.

"Wait! What about Clint Oji-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed, worried.

"He'll be fine," Natasha reassures, "he's been in worse situations." Tsuna just hugged Natasha's neck tighter. They were near to the lobby when another hitman jumped out from nowhere and attacked her.

Natasha loosened her grip on Tsuna by accident which allowed the hitman to yank Tsuna out of her grip.

"Natasha Oba-San!" Tsuna cried, terrified. Never again.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Natasha threatens, releasing a deadly killing intent. The hitman was shaking but he had a mission to fulfil. He brought the gun to Tsuna's head but before he could shoot, Natasha drew out her own gun and shot him in the centre of his head, killing him instantly.

Tsuna landed on the floor next to the body, Tsuna slowly turned her head around and stared at the body, pupils dilated wide. Natasha horrified that she killed someone in front of Tsuna who would most likely be terrified of her. Tsuna turned her head back to Natasha before bursting out into tears.

"I'm-I'm so sorry! Y-Y-You killed because of me!" Tsuna wailed. Natasha was stunned that Tsuna didn't hate her. She lifted Tsuna up in her arms and hugged her tight as if Tsuna would disappear the second she let go.

"I should be one saying sorry," Natasha corrects, "you shouldn't have seen that."

Tsuna didn't answer but buried her head deeper into Natasha's shoulder as she cried harder. It wasn't long until Clint came to them.

"Are you two okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Natasha answers.

"You two!" A voice shrieked so they looked and saw it was Kimura with security rushing towards them. "Stop! I don't know who you are but you are not leaving!" Kimura made a move to grab Tsuna out of Natasha's hold but Natasha moves her body to block the child.

"Give me back the child! I knew there was something strange with you two," Kimura threatens, "I never expected you'd be apart of the shooting, though."

"We're not with the shooters," Natasha explains but Kimura was having none of it.

"Save it for the authorities!" Kimura spat out then turned to the security guards, "cuff them!" The guards loomed over the two assassins, planning to capture them when someone interjected.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled from Natasha's arms, "they're not with the bad people! They saved me from those guys!"

"You're just confu-"

"No, I'm not!"

Kimura let out a noise which sounded similar to annoyance. She looked to Natasha and Clint and said, "fine! But you two have some explaining to do."

Natasha and Clint were about to follow Kimura when Tsuna interjected again, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked, worried.

"My clothes. Where are my clothes?" Tsuna asked, looking around.

"That's not important, right now," Kimura coaxed but Tsuna was having none of it.

"It is!" Tsuna insisted, growing more and more upset at every passing second.

"Fine, come on," Kimura leads them back to Tsuna's trashed room. Tsuna jumped out of Natasha's hold and searched through her clothes. She took out the mittens from her shirt pockets and was glad to see that they were fine.

"Now that that is done with. Explain," Kimura demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Now that that is done with. Explain," Kimura demanded.

Natasha and Clint glanced at one another before relenting.

"My partner and I belong to a secret organisation which is exactly why we knew that Tsuna was being hunted by hitmen," Natasha informs.

"What is this 'secret organisation?'" Kimura inquired.

"We're not allowed to tell you," Clint replied.

"Why should I believe you? You've been suspicious since you entered the hospital, I should report you the police and keep Tsuna here," Kimura argues.

"You can't keep Tsuna here," Clint counters.

"Why not?"

"Because Tsuna is still in danger," Natasha answers, "those guys won't be the last, there will be more hitmen coming after her and if she stays in the hospital then you're putting other patients and staff at risk."

"Then where do you propose we put her?" Kimura questioned.

"We can take her," Natasha offers. Clint glances back at Natasha and sees the conviction in her eyes. Kimura was about to object, violently when Clint backs her up.

"Having Tsuna in our care means she'll be safe, there's no one who'll dare come close," Clint explained. Kimura contemplated this, she still didn't trust the two but they made sense and she knew keeping Tsuna would bring more danger to her hospital.

"Fine," Kimura caved, "but as I said before, I don't trust you so I want Tsuna to stay here overnight and I want to see your superior. These are my terms and conditions," Kimura demanded, her tone left no room of argument.

"Ok," Natasha and Clint agreed.

"Am I staying with you, Natasha Oba-San, Clint Oji-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," Natasha replied.

Tsuna had a faraway look in her eyes, "Does someone really want to kill me?" Tsuna asked, sadly.

"We won't let that happen," Natasha reassures, hugging her tightly.

"Arigatou," Tsuna returned the hug.

**The Next Day**

"So this kid is linked with the Vongola Mafia and you want me to convince the hospital director that said the kid will be safe in S.H.I.E.L.D's care?" Coulson summarised, raising a brow.

"Yeah, basically," Clint shrugs. Natasha just carries on playing with Tsuna.

"Director Fury is going to be pissed," Coulson tells them.

"That's why I called you first," Clint grinned, cheekily. "Maybe you'll deal with Fury for us?"

"You can die by yourself, Barton," Coulson retorts, "you're lucky she's adorable."

"Thanks, Phil," Natasha said, grateful.

"Thank you!" Tsuna beamed.

"You're welcome," Coulson replied, smiling softly. Coulson spent the next hour discussing with Kimura about Tsuna. He eventually manages to convince the doctor that Tsuna would be safe in America and that in order to keep her safe, her death needs to be faked by the hospital. Everything went well and now, the trio of adults and Tsuna were on their way to the airport.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked, holding Natasha's hand as they walked through the airport. Tsuna was wearing a black wig which covered most of the bandages wrapped around the right side of her face.

"We're heading to America," Natasha tells her, "you're going to live with me from now on."

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes sparkled and at Natasha couldn't help but smile at how excited she sounded.

"Yep," Natasha nodded and they all got on the plane.

 **Next**   **Month**

It's been a month since Tsuna went to live with Natasha, Fury was initially against having Tsuna since it would have brought a lot of unwanted conflict from Vongola but was eventually convinced by Clint and Coulson. He met Tsuna himself and though he denies it vehemently, he fell under Tsuna's spell just as the other agents did.

Natasha went under the alias 'Nadya Fedorov,' with Tsuna posing as her niece with the same last name. Tsuna was thriving in America well, she was actually smart for her age. She no longer wore the bandages but she styled her bangs to cover up the scars. She was now fluent in English and today was her 8th birthday which meant she was going to the zoo with Natasha. It was quiet, cold this October so Tsuna was bundled up in a warm coat, a woolly hat and scarf and she was wearing the mittens her grandfather gave her.

"Come on, come on, come on! Aunt Nat, we need to go now!" Tsuna jumped up and down as she waited for Natasha to meet her at the front door.

"Alright Tsuna, I'm coming," Natasha reassures, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "The animals aren't going anywhere."

"I know, but I want to see all the animals!" Tsuna replied, throwing her arms apart at 'all.' Natasha shakes her head before taking Tsuna's hand and driving her to the zoo. "Aunt Nat, why couldn't Uncle Clint come?"

"He's busy with a mission," Natasha answers, "but don't worry, he's coming tonight with your gift."

"I don't care about the gift," Tsuna objects, "I just want to see him."

It wasn't long till they reached the zoo and Tsuna dragged Natasha all around the place trying to see every single animal in every exhibit. Tsuna was overjoyed at the day and Natasha loved seeing the pure delight in her eyes.

"He's so fluffy!" Tsuna exclaimed eagerly, referring to a bunny she was petting. They were currently in the petting zoo with other families, Natasha watched how the children all squealed over the small, cute animals when something exploded.

(BOOM!)

Everyone screamed terrified parents grabbed their crying children before running off. Natasha immediately went to grab Tsuna but the brunette disappeared.

"Tsuna? Tsuna?!" Natasha cried, worried. Just then a voice came over the tannoy.

"Please evacuate the park. This is not a drill. A gas pipe exploded near the lion den, releasing 7 lions in total. I repeat. Please evacuate the park. This is not a drill. A gas pipe exploded near the lion den, releasing 7 lions in total."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no," Natasha whips out her phone to locate Tsuna's GPS signal, she found the signal instantly and ran to Tsuna's location, praying that Tsuna is kept safe.

 **Tsuna's** P.O.V.

I was in the rabbit's pen with the other kids, Aunt Natasha was watching me, not too far. It was amazing until there was a loud explosion.

(BOOM!)

I numbed up and was about to run to Natasha when I was swept away by the screaming adults.

"Aunt Natasha!" I cry but she couldn't hear me. I eventually manage to escape the crowd but I had no idea where I was. "Aunt Nat?" I call, hesitantly. I was getting scared, no one was here yet I feel like I'm being watched.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I slowly rotate until I was facing a shrub of bushes. Something was lurking in the hedge, two beady eyes glowed from within the darkness. We stare at one another when the creature pounced.

"HIIIEEE!!!!"

"Gao!"

The creature knocked me to the ground and started to lick my cheek, "Hahahahaha! Stop! It tickles!" I cry and the creature leaps of my chest, I lift myself up to see my attacker was a little lion cub.

"Hey, where did you come from, little guy?" I ask, picking up the cub. "Are you lost like me?"

"Gao!" The lion answers.

"Well don't worry, I'll help you find your family," I reassure and I get up and walk around with the cub in my arms. "I wonder what I should call you, I can't keep calling you 'little guy.' Maybe... Natsu! Yeah, Natsu."

Natsu gives a happy, "Gao," in response. I could tell he liked the name.

"Let's go find our families, Natsu!" I announce, full of enthusiasm, marching forward with Natsu walking beside me after jumping out of my arms. I sing and Natsu joins in.

After 15 minutes of walking, I was beginning to lose hope. There was no one in site and I was beginning to get tired but I didn't give up, I promised Natsu I'd find his family and that's what I'll do!

(Crunch!)

"Is someone there?" I asked, aloud.

A man emerges from the corner, "Kid, what are you doing here? There are lions running about!" The man shouts before flinching, he yanks a gun out from boot and aims it at Natsu! "Look out!"

(Bang!)

"GAWR!" Natsu yelps in pain as the bullet hits him. He falls to the ground, the pool of blood growing larger by every passing second.

"Natsu!" I scream in fear and shock as I kneeled by his body, "Natsu, no! Don't die!"

"Rawr!" A lioness jumps out and tries to attack the man who tries to shoot her, only to discover he's run out of bullets. The man runs away, not sparing me another thought. The lioness gives chase.

Natsu can't die. I won't let him. I'll save you Natsu! The mittens glow before a bright flash engulfs the park and I was no longer wearing the mittens but a black metal-clad pair of gloves which radiates bright orange flames.

'This will help you protect the ones you love. You just need to use your dying will.'

Grandpa's words echoed in my mind. "I-I can save Natsu if... I just use my dying will," I realise. Instinctively, I close my eyes and pray hard. Please, I want to save Natsu, if he dies without me doing anything then I'll never forgive myself. Please let me save him with my dying will.

"Your wish is my command," a voice answered. My eyes snap open and I see a transparent blond man.

"Giotto-kun?" I whisper, hesitantly.

The man smiles and says, "Yes and no. I'm not the Giotto you know but that doesn't matter now. I'll help you save your friend," the man places his gloved hands on top of mine, I realise he has the same gloves as I do, and we place our hands on top of Natsu's injury.

The gloves oscillate and I open my eyes to see the orange flames become yellow. The yellow flames begin to heal Natsu's wound until it was nonexistent.

Natsu changed, his brown eyes are now the same orange as the flames and his mane of fur had become fire. "Gao!" Natsu roared, happily and rejuvenated. He's fine, thank goodness. I was about to thank the blond man when darkness envelops my vision.

The last thing I heard was Aunt Natasha's cry, "Tsuna!"

**Natasha's P.O.V.**

"Come on, come on, come on. Where are you Tsuna?" I mutter, I was getting closer to her location but she was walking in the same direction so she was getting further away from me. Luckily, her little legs won't get that far.

(Bang!)

A gunshot. It was in Tsuna's direction. I sprinted to her location and saw Tsuna hovering over an injured lion cub, orange flames which turned yellow were coming out of her gloved hands. The little cub jumps up, completely fine, and Tsuna looms relieved before swaying slightly and falling to her side.

"Tsuna!" I cry out, she can't be dead. I sprint to her and was relieved to see she had only fainted. "Don't scare me like that," I scold even though she couldn't hear me and hug her tightly.

"Gao," I look over to the cub, it's mane was on fire, that wasn't normal. I need to bring this cub with me. I pick Tsuna up and the lion and run to the car. I need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Vitals are completely normal, no injuries sustained," the doctor informs Natasha, "she's fine, just exhausted."

"Thank God," Natasha breathes a sigh of relief.

"Natasha! What happened to Tsuna?" Clint demanded, barging into the room with Coulson. He then spots Natsu lying on one of the chairs. "Why is there a lion in here?"

"His mane is on fire yet that is the first question you ask?" Natasha asks, raising a brow.

Clint shrugs his shoulders, "I thought I just banged my head too hard on the mission. Anyway, what happened?"

"A gas pipe exploded in the zoo, I got separated from Tsuna and by the time I found her, she was emitting flames from her hands, she was also wearing these strange gloves. She used her flames to heal the lion and I think she made some sort of bond with him," Natasha answers.

"Is she ok?" Clint inquired, worried.

"She's fine," Natasha reassures.

"She used flames?" Coulson questioned, "what colour were her flames?"

"Orange then it turned yellow," Natasha answered.

"Tsuna has sky flames and sun flames? That's dangerous," Coulson notes.

"Extremely," Clint agrees.

"What? Why?" Natasha grills, confused.

"The 7 Flames of the Sky are an important symbol of the Mafia. Sky Flames are extremely rare which means that the user's are usually hunted and captured for a Family to use. The fact that Tsuna has multiple flames is also rare since a majority of users can only use one."

"Yeah, but Tsuna comes from the Vongola Family so Sky Flames shouldn't be unusual for her to have," Natasha intervenes.

"I think we need to examine Tsuna once she wakes up," Coulson informs them, worried. "We need to know how powerful she is."

Tsuna woke up 15 minutes later and was immediately examined for her flames.

"How rare," a scientist comments.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Your Sky Flame is remarkably pure, I've never seen such a high pure flame. You also have 6 other flames, although they're not as powerful as your Sky Flame. They're more for support than actual battle," the scientist informs before patting Tsuna's head, "you're a very special girl, Tsuna."

"Really?" Tsuna wants to confirm, when the scientist nods his head, she goes back to playing with Natsu.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, could I speak with you two for a moment?" The scientist asks. The two nod and follow him outside the room.

"What happened?"

"I found something interesting about Tsuna's bloodline. Tsuna is a direct descendant of Vongola Primo."

"Is that bad?" Natasha asks, perplexed.

"Yeah, Nat," Clint answers, "Vongola is the highest ranking mafia family, most mafia families would do anything to get closer with Vongola. If they ever find out Tsuna's link with Vongola Primo then they'd do anything to get her. She'll be hunted down for the sole purpose of being a wife, she'll be used over and over again like an object."

"They won't get her, I won't let them," Natasha swears on her life.

"I won't either," Clint agrees.

"Agent Romanoff, you mentioned that Tsuna was wearing some strange gloves, right?" Natasha nodded. "Primo was known to use special gloves to fight. I think you need to speak to Tsuna about the gloves."

Both of them head back into Tsuna's room who was ecstatic to see her Uncle Clint.

"Uncle Clint! How was your mission?" Tsuna asked, excitedly.

"It was fine, kiddo," Clint replied, ruffling her hair.

"Tsuna, what happened to those special gloves you had on?" Natasha inquired.

"Oh, they're here," Tsuna brought out the mittens.

"These are the gloves Primo used?" Clint questions in disbelief.

"Primo? Do you mean that tall, handsome blond man?" Tsuna inquired.

"You met him?" Natasha asks, confused.

"He helped me save Natsu," Tsuna explains, "he just appeared but I haven't seen him since I woke up which is bad since I still need to thank him for his help," Tsuna pouted. She still had to thank him for helping her save Natsu.

They had to make a note of that.

It was then that Clint remembered that he still had to give her birthday gift. "I got you your birthday present," he gave her a small, wrapped box.

"What is it?" Tsuna questions, unwrapping the gift, "a charm bracelet?" Clint helps her put the bracelet on.

"Yep, look there's a charm for each of us," Clint tells her and Tsuna sees a bow, a spider and a fish charm. She pouted when she saw the fish charm, making Clint laugh. "Sorry kiddo!"

"No, you're not!" Tsuna whined before asking, "what about Natsu?"

"Natsu?"

"The lion," Natasha answers, "and we can go buy another charm for him."

"Gao," Natsu jumps into Natasha's arms and licks her cheek.

"Well, let's go," Clint announces as he takes Tsuna's hand while Natasha takes the other with Natsu in her other arm.

**24th December**

It was a cold, winter afternoon and Natasha and Tsuna were currently driving to see Clint and his family for Christmas.

"How long until we get there?" Tsuna asks, swinging her legs back and forth while Natsu sat on her lap, staring out the window.

"Not too long," Natasha replies.

"Will Uncle Clint's family like me?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask, she was nervous meeting them.

"Are you kidding? They'll love you!" Natasha reassures which calms Tsuna instantly and it wasn't long till they reached the farm. The Barton family was there to greet them.

"Natasha!" Laura greeted, happily.

"Hey Laura," Natasha replies, getting out of the car with Tsuna.

"Hello, you must be Tsuna," Laura said, kindly.

"Hi," Tsuna said, shyly, Natsu hiding behind her legs.

"Cooper, Lila. Meet your new cousin," Clint calls his children. The sibling duo come closer and we're excited to see Natsu.

"Woah! Is that a lion?!" Cooper asked, eagerly. "What's that on his head?"

"Yeah, his name is Natsu," Tsuna replied. Lila kneels down and tries to pet Natsu but he just shies away from her touch. Lila pulls her hand back, feeling dejected. "Don't worry, he's just shy," Tsuna reassures before coaxing Natsu that he didn't need to be afraid.

"Why don't you go play with each other while the adults talk?" Clint offers and all 3 kids run off and play. The adults all head into the kitchen, having a cup of tea.

"So how is it?" Laura inquired, referring to Tsuna.

"It's fine, everything is fine," Natasha answers. "Tsuna is a good kid."

"Clint's told me so much," Laura adds. "I can tell you really love Tsuna and she loves you. What about her old family?"

Natasha throws Clint a look who tries to justify his actions, "She threatened to couch me!" Natasha rolled her eyes at his response.

"Apparently, her biological family is still staying in Japan, they're not even phased over the belief that Tsuna is dead," Natasha spat out.

"She's quite lucky to have you then," Laura acknowledges before taking a look out the window, "she looks so happy," Laura comments. The trio looks out the window to see the children squealing and screaming as they play tag with Natsu who was it.

"Can she see out of her right eye?" Laura asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, her sight is just fine but she's still embarrassed about the scars," Natasha replies.

The trio of adults talk for longer while the children play outside till Laura called them in for dinner. The children get into their pyjamas then spent the rest of the evening decorating the tree until all of them had fallen asleep on the sofa. Clint carried both Cooper and Lila while Natasha picked up Tsuna.

"You can't sleep here, Tsuna," Natasha jokingly scolded, Tsuna's response stunned her to the core.

"Ok, mum," Tsuna mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck. Natasha was stood there, shell-shocked.

"Nat, let's get them to bed," Clint reminds and Natasha carries Tsuna to Lila's bed, tucking the both of them in and placing a kiss on Tsuna's forehead before leaving the room.

"Congratulations on being a mother," Laura said sincerely, patting Natasha's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Natasha just smiled, today was a good day.

**The Next Morning - Christmas Day**

"Tsuna! Tsuna, wake up! It's Christmas!" Lila squealed, shaking Tsuna awake.

"What..?" Tsuna yawned, rubbing her eye. Natsu stretched himself.

"Santa came with presents!" Lila jumped up and down, tugging Tsuna who soon jumped out from bed. "Come on, let's get Cooper!" The girls ran into Cooper's room and dragged him out of bed before the rest of them sprint down the stairs. Their thundering steps woke up their parents as they tried to see what Santa gave them.

"Wait a minute," Clint orders, walking down the stairs with Laura and Natasha following.

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Laura asked. They all said, 'no,' but Natasha ruined their fun.

"Sorry kids but breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Natasha teased and they all groan, but got up to have breakfast. As soon as they finished they ran back to the living room, sitting beside the tree.

"OK, presents!" Clint announces then grabs an armful of presents and runs off, exclaiming, "they're all mine! Bwahahaha!" The kids stayed still until they realised what happened and give chase.

"Dad, give it back!" Cooper yelled.

"Nooo!" Lila wailed.

"Get him!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Gao!" Natsu roared, joining in the chase.

Natasha and Laura just watch the scene in amusement and laugh.

"When did you have 3 kids?" Natasha joked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Laura admitted, struggling to keep her laughter under control. The trio catch Clint and made him return all the presents. Everyone took turns opening them and was very grateful for what they received. Tsuna had gotten 3 new charms on her bracelet which represents her new family members; a football for Cooper, a pencil for Lila and a heart for Laura. She now had 9 charms on her bracelet.

It was midday and Natasha and Tsuna had to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Lila sulked.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we do," Natasha tells her, sadly.

"Bye Tsuna, Aunt Nat," Cooper said.

"Bye Lila, bye Cooper, bye Aunt Laura, bye Uncle Clint!" Tsuna waved goodbye as she entered the car with Natsu and her new mother. Tsuna had finally found a place where she belonged and no one would ever take it away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other 3 charms are a lion head for Natsu, a flower for Giotto and the Roman numeral 9 for Timoteo.


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Iemitsu drove home straight after dumping his eldest daughter and was happily greeted by his wife and youngest daughter at the door.

"Anata, did you do it?" Nana grilled her husband for answers.

"Yes," Iemitsu grinned, "that thing won't bother us anymore, my darlings."

Tsuru and Nana jumped up and cheered for joy, they finally got rid of the deadweight!

"Now's not the time to celebrate," Iemitsu interjects, making his wife and daughter stare at him in confusion. "We need to stage a fake assassination attempt," Iemitsu explains the full extent of his plan to trick Timoteo and his Guardians that Tsuna was kidnapped and killed by hitmen while his other family members survived the attack.

"Daddy, are you sure it died?" Tsuru asked curiously.

"Of course! Normal civilians can't survive 1 minute in that part of town so it obviously died!" Iemitsu bragged. "But if my princess needs proof then she shall get it," Iemitsu brings out CCTV footage near the river and presents it to his daughter and wife without looking at it.

"Anata, it's not there," Nana notifies her husband, Iemitsu whips the phone back and curses once he sees that Tsuna is no longer in the water. He reviews the footage and finds a Russian woman and an American man picking the child up and driving off with her. Iemitsu located them to the hospital and sent hitmen to deal with Tsuna.

"There. These are professional, trained hitmen. There's no way they'll lose," Iemitsu reassures. After a few hours, he receives a phone call from the hitmen informing him that the mission was done. "Excellent," Iemitsu praised, he noticed that the hitman's voice sounded different but ignored it, thinking nothing of it. He has the rest of his plan to put into action.

**3 Days Later**

Timoteo was currently in his office, signing papers with his Storm Guardian in the room with him.

His cell phone rang sharply, Timoteo saw it was Iemitsu and answered it.

"Iemitsu, what happ-" Timoteo greeted but was promptly cut off by Iemitsu.

"My family was attacked!"

Timoteo shot up from his seat and exclaimed, "What?!"

"My family was attacked! Tsuna..! She was... she was taken!" Iemitsu cried. Timoteo couldn't believe it, his granddaughter was kidnapped? No, it must be a trick! Iemitsu must have done something.

"I'm coming to Japan now! Coyote, get me to Namimori!" Coyote runs off to prepare a private jet.

**In Namimori**

Timoteo was still in disbelief but he couldn't deny it, Tsuna was most likely dead. He never saw her body but he knows which Family attacked the Sawada's, it was the Peccati Family who've always hated Vongola. It wasn't the first time they've attacked Iemitsu or members of Vongola. It all added up. Iemitsu was not the one who killed Tsuna.

It has only been a few days since she's been missing so Timoteo ordered all of Vongola to search for Tsuna while he had to return to Italy. He was hoping they'll find her alive but the search proved fruitless. There were no leads, no footage, no damn inkling of her. It was like she just vanished into thin air!

After a month, Timoteo had no choice but to give up the search and hold a memorial for the child since there was no body for a funeral. The worst part of this would be breaking the news to Giotto. He liked Tsuna a lot and was practising his origami every day so he could make the perfect bouquet. What would he tell him?

"Coyote, bring Giotto here," Timoteo ordered, "I need to break the news to him and it's best if he attends the memorial."

"Of course, Nono," Coyote leaves to get Giotto.

**With Giotto**

Giotto was sitting in his room, practising his origami when Coyote came into his room, saying his grandfather needed to see him. He grabbed the bouquet to show and quickly went to see Nono.

"Grandfather, what did you need me for?"

"Tsuna was apparently killed by an enemy," Timoteo knew it was best if he didn't beat around the bush.

"What?" Giotto questioned in disbelief, the bouquet falling slipping out of his grip to the ground but Giotto didn't realise.

'Tsuna-chan's dead?'

"That can't be true!" Giotto bellows to his grandfather. "How?!"

"It seems that an enemy family caught wind of us travelling to Namimori and sent hitmen to deal with us, but since we left a few hours before they arrived, they targeted Iemitsu's family and kidnapped Tsuna, we haven't found her body yet," Timoteo informed, sombre. Giotto broke down, sobbing as Timoteo hugged him, tightly, as they both mourned the loss of the girl. The small bouquet of origami flowers was left forgotten on the floor beside him.

**At the Memorial**

It was a warm autumn day, the sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. 'It's like nature is mocking today's occasion,' Giotto thought, bitterly. Many people arrived dressed in black; family, friends, neighbours and Vongola and CEDEF members came to the cemetery to show their respects and support for the Sawada family.

"Sawada Tsunami was a wonderful child, a brilliant child to her parents and a kind older sister. The world works in mysterious ways, why it chose to take this child from the living at such a young age we shall never know. May she be found safe or may her soul rest in peace," the priest chanted then allowed others to say their farewells to the tombstone.

When it was Giotto's turn he placed the paper bouquet against the stone slab, "Tsuna-chan, I'm sorry but the flowers I made still don't look good. I still have the one you made me, I'll treasure it always," Giotto touched the origami flower she gave him in his breast pocket. "I-I miss you," Giotto weeps, he tried to hold the tears back but found it fruitless.

Tsuru watched Giotto, her eyes glazing over with jealousy. She just couldn't believe that thing is still stealing Giotto from her, but no matter Tsuru had a plan to win Giotto back.

Tsuru rubbed at her eyes furiously and when she believed it to be red and wet enough, she forced herself into Giotto's arms, "Gio-kun! It's so horrible! Tsu-nee died!" Giotto clenched his fist so hard he drew blood, Tsuru had no idea he has Hyper Intuition which means he knows she was lying about her sorrow, well that, and the fact that she's a horrible actress. Her false words were just making him more enraged, but he kept calm.

"Tsuru stop," Giotto demanded, his voice as cool as ice. Tsuru let go of him in confusion.

"Gio-kun?"

"Tsuna is not dead, I know she isn't," Giotto stated, firmly, "so for you to instantly believe your twin sister is dead when there is no evidence is beyond pathetic. What's even worse is that I know you don't feel sad at all, you're just looking for an excuse to flirt with me. Do me a favour and get out of my sight," Giotto warned, his glare piercing through her very soul and Tsuru ran, crying real tears, to her mother as she feared for her very life at that moment.

Iemitsu who saw the whole ordeal was about to lunge himself at Giotto but Timoteo intervened, "Let me speak to him, Iemitsu. I'm sure he didn't mean to make Tsuru-chan cry." Timoteo led Giotto away from the group to talk without anyone listening, "Giotto I know you're sad and angry but there is no reason for you take your frustrations out on Tsuru."

"But grandfa-!"

"No buts, Giotto! What you just did is a serious offence to Iemitsu and the CEDEF, there is also the fact that Tsuru is an important candidate to be your wife, she is a descendant of Vongola Primo. I told you that we cannot afford to lose Iemitsu's support for the sake of Vongola. Please apologise," Timoteo begged, his voice filled with desperation. Giotto never saw his grandfather in such a state, he always believed his grandfather was a strong-willed yet kind-hearted boss who is loved and respected by all. Giotto knew he had to apologise to Tsuru so he, grudgingly, heads to her where she was still crying into her mother's stomach.

"I'm so sorry Tsuru-chan, I was upset but that gave me no right to vent all my frustrations onto you. Can you ever forgive me?" Giotto apologised, Tsuru dug her face out of her mother's stomach and immediately hugged Giotto, her face beaming as babbled.

"Of course, Gio-kun!" Her grip tightened as Giotto was forced to listen to her senseless chatter. He was stuck with her forever, he was going have to marry her. Giotto didn't like her now but hoped that time would allow her to change. One could only hope, Giotto knew Tsuru would never change. She will always be that spoiled, selfish brat who only cared for power and would have no qualms killing or destroying whoever stood in her way.

'Someone save me,' Giotto prayed. Unbeknownst to Giotto, his prayer will be answered in a few years once the true Sky returns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to do Russian and translate.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

It's been 5 years since Natasha adopted Tsuna, since the discovery of her flames. When Fury found out about her flames he requested that she immediately be put into training. Natasha shot down the idea, vehemently. She didn't want Tsuna apart of their world but knew it was the right thing to do. Tsuna was now her daughter which meant she'll be targeted by enemies, it is best to have her fully trained.

Tsuna was mainly trained by her mother and Clint and took her training seriously. Eventually, Tsuna became a force that enemies could not deal with. She took more after Natasha as she learned karate, judo and boxing and also included acrobatics in her style. She managed to make her own techniques thanks to another Sky user, known as Aria, who knew much of the past bosses.

Natsu was also a formidable foe by himself, he could release a bellowing roar which can petrify anything in its force. Tsuna learned how to fuse Natsu into her gloves which can either turn into a gauntlet for an attack or a cloak for defence.

She went under the codename of, 'Leonessa Del Cielo,' or, 'Cielo,' for short and quickly became known through the underground.

**Construction Building**

There in a construction building was General Georgi Luchkov with his thugs. One of the thugs was in the middle of delivering a brutal beating to Natasha. The thug backhands her face but she doesn't react. Luchkov walks up to her, smiling before speaking in Russian.

"This is not how I wanted this evening to go," Luchkov stated, annoyed.

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better," Natasha insisted, throwing him a smug look.

"I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items," the tall thug rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Natasha is now scared but focuses on her mission.

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business," Natasha inquires.

"Soholob? Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face," Luchkov criticises.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Natasha asks Luchkov walks over to a table filled with tools. He picks up a pair of pliers and a thug forcefully opens Natasha's mouth wide.

"We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well..," Luchkov starts before switching to English as he threatens, "you may have to write it down." Suddenly, one of the thugs' cell rings, he answers it n confusion.

"Ya? It's for you."

Luchkov takes the phone and begins to rant when he was interrupted, "Who the hell is-"

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby," Coulson threatens and Luchkov, having no other choice, places the cell phone against Natasha's ear.

"We need you to come in," Coulson tells her.

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha reminds him in disbelief.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of interrogation and this moron is giving me everything."

"I don't give everything," Luchkov mutters to his minions.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now," Natasha warns.

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised," Natasha paused, not expecting that.

"Let me put you on hold," she nods to Luchkov who comes to take the phone off her, and that's when Natasha attacks. She hits him with her leg then head-butts him, she stands up, still tied to the chair, starts attacking one of the thugs by kickboxing him in the face. She rolls over to the other thug after she trips him. She then stomps on the thug's foot with the peg of the chair, then knocks him out with her head. She then flips over and falls down hard on the thug, shattering the chair. She sees the other thug still standing stand so she runs at him and drops kicks him, he falls down and flips back up and wraps her legs around his neck and knocks him cold. She grabs Luchkov and wraps his leg around with a before pushing him down the open floor where he was left dangling. She picks up the phone and her heels, "where's Barton now?" She asks.

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy," Coulson orders.

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me," Natasha retorts.

"No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy," Natasha's eyes widen in shock.

"Bozhe moi," Natasha swore before realising something, "does Tsuna know?"

"Not yet," Coulson reassures, "but it won't be long till she finds out. You can't keep anything from that girl, she's too determined."

Natasha chuckles, "Yes, she is."

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I was bored. It was as simple as that. I wasn't allowed to go on any missions by myself due to my age but that meant there wasn't a lot I could do except annoy the others. Natsu was perched up on my shoulder, in the same mood. Something big happened recently but no one would tell me anything so I walked around, looking for Uncle Phil and hoped that I could guilt-trip him for some answers.

"-too determined," Uncle Phil said over the phone, I snuck right behind him.

"Who's too determined?" I ask, making Uncle Phil jump up.

"Geez, you're getting good," Uncle Phil chuckles as he skillfully dodged the question. I obviously noticed this but continued to pursue.

"You didn't answer my question," I remind.

"No one," Uncle Phil replies, "I was just speaking to your mother."

I knew he was hiding something but decided to ask what happened, "Ok. Anyway, did something happen recently?" I ask, curiously.

"Nothing of your concern right now," He tells me. "Why don't you head on home?"

"Fine," I relented, knowing he wouldn't spill anything more so I spun around on my heels and walked away and when I was sure I was far enough, I turned back and yelled, "You're right, Uncle Phil! I am too determined!" Then shot off before I could hear his reply.

I have some investigating to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

After a lot of snooping and spying, I found out that Uncle Clint was mind controlled and kidnapped by an evil alien who wants to take over the world. There was no way I was going to sit back while my Uncle was in danger! So I snuck into the Helicarrier which was an easy feat considering my training. I hid behind a jet as I watched my mother speak to two other men I've never seen before.

Knowing I was pressed for time, I headed inside only to see a group of agents about to spot me so quickly entered a random room. "Phew, safe," I whisper, grateful. I felt stares on my back so turned around and found another group of agents with some scientists all staring at me. "Oh man."

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Gentlemen," Fury greets and Steve gives Fury $10 in response. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear," Fury reassures.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce inquires so Fury points to Coulson to explain.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us," Coulson clarifies.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha warns as she walks over to the computer, the doors open again to reveal an agent dragging a struggling Tsuna in by the arm before shoving her in front of the group. Steve and Bruce were shocked at the appearance of a 13-year-old brunette.

"Hi," Tsuna said after a moment of silence, Natsu jumped back onto her shoulder.

"Why is there a kid here?" Steve asked in disbelief, shooting Natasha a glare.

"Tsuna just snuck on board," Natasha replies, unfazed by the glare, "not the first time she's done this. Care to explain?"

"Ur, um, well..., Uncle Clint's gone and no one would tell me anything!" Tsuna whined, Natsu growling in agreement.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to sneak on a Helicarrier and onto a mission which is clearly out of your league?" Natasha throws back, raising a brow as she dared Tsuna to challenge her.

"Sorry mum," Tsuna mumbled, lowering her head down, Natsu doing the same.

"Mum?" Steve and Bruce echoed, shocked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Natasha and Tsuna ask in unison as Natasha hugs her daughter's neck, placing her chin on her head. Both men didn't answer.

"Alright, enough messing with them. I'll take Tsuna home," Coulson tells them and gestures for her to come.

"Let me stay, I can help!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Cielo! Get your off this ship, right now," Fury demands, climbing back up to the group. "I'm still dealing with your last blunder back at base."

"It wasn't that bad," Tsuna argued. Fury always overreacts when she's here.

"You crashed into an agent who dropped a highly flammable gas which started a fire that rapidly spread and ended up causing the building to explode. 10 jets were destroyed into unrecognisable pieces, 57 agents were badly injured and S.H.I.E.L.D. is still paying for the damages."

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds bad," Tsuna muttered, she couldn't deny the amount of damage she caused wherever she went. "But I won't be a bother. What's the worst that could happen?" At that moment, Tsuna flung her arms open and knocked a folder down to the lower level. It hit an agent straight on the head, knocking him down and he, unfortunately, knocked a drink onto the console which started another fire and sent a lot of agents into panic as they tried to put it out.

"Oops."

"Get her off," Fury orders before heading to deal with her mess. Tsuna slumped down and followed her Uncle Phil out of the bridge.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven per cent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine per cent," Sitwell informs the group.

"Location?" Fury asked, rubbing his head, he felt a migraine coming on. It happened whenever Tsuna was in a 3-foot radius of him, that kid attracted way too much trouble for his liking.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, you're up. Agent Romanoff show Dr Banner to his laboratory," Fury orders as goes to deal with Tsuna's mess. Again.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys," Natasha tells him as she shows him where to work.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"It's not fair," I muttered as I followed Uncle Phil, dragging my feet.

"You know you're allowed to be here," Uncle Phil replied, making sure I was actually following.

"But Uncle Clint's in danger and I can help," I object.

"Tsuna, you're 13. Too young to be a part of something this dangerous," Uncle Phil explains, softly. "I know you want to help but you're inexperienced, you've never been on a mission by yourself and lady luck doesn't seem fond of you."

"It's not my fault everything sets itself on fire," I protested. She never means for any destruction that seems to follow her.

"Perhaps, but whenever something goes wrong you're always there," Uncle Phil reminds.

"Come on Uncle Phil! You've always said that when I'm ready I can do great things for the world. I'm ready! Why won't you give a chance?" I ask, desperately, my eyes gleaming in hope.

Uncle Phil sighed in exasperation, Director Fury was going to kill him, "Alright, don't make me regret it," Uncle Phil relents and gestures for her to go.

"Thank you, Uncle Phil!" I squealed as I hugged him before running off. Coulson watched his niece's retreating back, feeling proud of how much Tsuna's grown.

(Crash!)

"Sorry!"

"I'm going to have so much paperwork," Coulson swore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

As soon as Uncle Phil allowed me to stay, I ran off after hugging and subsequently crashed into a bunch of agents carrying a large box. The contents spilt onto the floor.

"Sorry!" I yelled, apologetic and immediately knelt down to pick it up when I saw what exactly they were carrying. Weapons. They weren't normal ones though, it was like nothing I've ever seen and they gave a bad feeling. These weapons should not exist. I stare up at them in disbelief, before I could run one of them grabs my arm.

"Not a word," he threatens, "Director Fury's orders."

Fury's? They were telling the truth. I had to follow. "Fine," I relented, yanking my arm from his grasp, "but you didn't see me," she bargains.

"Deal. Now go," he tells me and I walk away without looking back. My Hyper Intuition told me things would work itself out so I just needed a place to hide until the action started. I looked left and right but didn't know which way to go. I sighed and looked up, there it was, the vent.

"Hmm."

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

The team watches the confrontation between Fury and Loki until the screen goes black. They all stood or sat in silence until Bruce broke the silence.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked, unfazed at the monster jab thrown by Loki.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve questioned.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked, still trying to comprehend the existence of aliens.

(Creak)

The vent grate snaps open and two figures drop onto the table.

"Hiieee!"

"Gawr!"

"Ow," Tsuna moaned, rubbing her head until she realised she was crushing her best friend. "Oh my gosh! Natsu!" She jumped up and held Natsu tenderly in her arms.

"Tsuna," Natasha scolded.

Tsuna winces as she slowly examined the room, most of the occupants were shocked at her appearance. She gasps, "This isn't the kitchen! See ya!"

"Stop. Turn around, and explain" Natasha ordered and Tsuna followed every step.

"Well, I kinda begged Uncle Phil to let me stay," Tsuna told her.

Natasha sighed, "Remind to have a talk with that man. Come here," Natasha gestures and Tsuna squeals as she jumps down off the table onto Natasha's lap.

"Who are you?" Thor inquired.

"My name is Tsunami Romanoff, civilian last name is Fedorov," Tsuna replied, "nice to meet you, Thor."

"You know of me?"

"I heard all your name from the vents," Tsuna pointed upwards.

"Alright, who is that?"

"Natsu, my bestest friend in the world!" Tsuna hugged Natsu tightly and he growled in agreement.

"You have a lion for a friend?" Steve questions.

"Why is it on fire?" Bruce asked, incredulously, studying the incredible creature in her arms.

"It's my power and he's bonded with me," Tsuna replies, "we fight together!"

"Wait, you're not fighting with us!" Steve interjects, eyes wide.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked, obviously feeling dejected, Steve recoiled at how defeated she sounded.

"You're a child," Bruce explains, carefully. "Captain doesn't mean any harm, he's just looking out for you."

"Thank you, doctor," Steve said, relieved.

"Let the kid stay," Tony said as he entered the room, Coulson was walking beside him and Natasha shot him a look.

"You know as well as I do that no one can say 'no' to her," Coulson retorts before any blame could be placed on him.

"Listen, this is not up for discussion, she's not staying," Steve repeated. Tsuna slumped down before realising she wasn't going to let anyone put her down, even Captain America!

She stood up from her mother's lap and said, "No."

"No?" Steve repeats in confusion.

"I said, No! I am not some weak little girl that needs constant protection. I can fight and protect myself. There's no way in hell I'm staying behind when people are in danger. There's nothing you can say that can change my mind!" Tsuna fought, her brown eyes now an illuminating orange.

"Cielo!" Tsuna bolts up in shock. There was almost nothing you could say to change her mind.

"What are you doing here?!" Fury demanded as he marched into the bridge before standing near the table, arms crossed. "Why are you still here? Agent Coulson should have taken you home," he sharply turns his glare to Coulson who takes out a stack of papers and hands it to Fury.

"I already took the liberty of filling out the necessary paperwork of everything she's accidentally broken, destroyed and/or set on fire in the last 20 minutes," Coulson notifies, hiding his smirk at Fury's obvious migraine. Fury's glowers became more pronounced at Tsuna.

"For the record, if you boot me off the Helicarrier I'll expose the secrets of all the agents on board," Tsuna threatens.

"That's despicable," an agent snorts under his breath but Tsuna heard it nonetheless.

"You know what else is despicable? Telling your pregnant wife you're going on a long mission when you're really hitting the casinos in Vegas just too escape her moods swings." The agent froze, sweating slightly as he heard his colleagues whispering about that piece of information. Tsuna studied the lower deck for another victim, "Who else should I pick? Ah, Jasper Sitwell! Did you guys know that Sitwell has a tattoo of Beyoncé on his a-"

"How do you know that?!" Sitwell nearly shrieks as the whispers on the deck became louder. An agent sitting next to him even tried to get a peek of the tattoo. Sitwell smacked his hand and spat out, "Get off me!"

"I like this kid," Tony proclaimed, full of gleeful. The others couldn't help but agree as they hid their laughter, even Steve was struggling to hide his laughter except for Thor who didn't know what a tattoo was.

"Tsuna behave," Natasha scolded, but it wasn't serious by the evident smirk, showing she was enjoying this as much as Tony.

"You can stay," Fury relented, annoyed beyond reason, then turned to Bruce. "Dr Banner, could you go back to tracking to the cube? I was hoping for Stark to help as well."

"Yes, sir!" Tony saluted then asked Tsuna, "wanna join us kid?"

"Obviously!" Tsuna exclaims, happily before running off with Tony and Bruce.

"You need to keep that damn kid on a tighter leash, Romanoff," Fury demands.

"With all due respect sir, you and I both know that's impossible," Natasha counters, coolly. "Tsuna is way too determined to do what she believes is right and she'll do it with her dying will."


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Tony and Bruce were working on the tracking algorithm to track the cube. Well, Bruce was working on the tracking while Tony was messing around with Tsuna.

"Wow, how can you do all this?" Tsuna asked starry-eyed as she watched Bruce work.

"It's a little complicated to explain," Bruce discloses.

"What are you doing on-board anyway?" Tony inquires, munching on blueberries.

"I wanted to help. Fury won't let me though," Tsuna pouts.

"You shouldn't listen to that guy. I'm pretty sure that he has a stick shoved so far up his a-" Bruce cleared his throat loudly, muffling Tony's speech, and threw Tony a look. "What?"

"You have to remember that you're still a child. It's still too dangerous for an adult to go on any mission. Imagine how dangerous it would for you. You're not as skilled or as experienced as the other agents, you'll end up killing yourself and no one here wants that," Bruce explains, carefully.

Tsuna pouted as she could no fault in his logic but she still hated it. S.H.I.E.L.D. was everything to her. They were her family. Her mother, Uncle Clint, Uncle Phil, the other agents and even Fury! They were the real family she never had.

"Why are you so into helping anyway?" Tony asked.

"I owe them. My biological family abandoned me to die when I was a kid, they preferred my twin. I owe them for training me and to prove I am not useless," Tsuna reminisces, chuckling slightly as she rubs her scars while ensuring that the 2 men could not see them. "S.H.I.E.L.D. saved me and made me who I am today. I need to repay that debt. Besides, I tend to bring destruction wherever I go so why not use it to bug off Fury? If I don't then who will?" Tsuna jokes, hugging Natsu slightly tighter.

"I could do that," Tony shrugs, "I mean, that vein just pops right out once he sees me."

"You mean the one on his neck!" Tsuna exclaims, excitedly.

Tony wraps his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and uses his other arm to make a sweeping motion, "If both of us can piss Fury off by ourselves then imagine what we could do together. The destruction we can leave in our wake..."

"A match made in heaven. Let's do it, partner!" Tsuna high-fives Tony and simultaneously, everyone on-board on Helicarrier shivered at the unknowing oncoming doom that will soon sweep their future.

Bruce sighed in exasperation, "That's one match the world doesn't need."

"You know, what? You both should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd guys will love it, it's candy land," Tony states, munching on a blueberry.

"Cool," Tsuna answers and Natsu growls in agreement.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem," Bruce admits.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises," suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a miniature electrical prod.

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaims.

"OW!" Bruce stares at Tony in disbelief while Tony examines Bruce closely.

"Nothing?"

Steve walks in, irked at Tony's careless behaviour, "Hey! Are you nuts?"

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve snapped.

"Funny things are," Tony responds

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. Tsuna was in here, what would you have done if she was seriously injured?" Steve alluded before realising what he was hinting at so he turned to Bruce, "no offence, Doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Bruce reassures.

"And I can take care of myself!" Tsuna snaps.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark," Steve shoots back.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables," Tony explains. It was at this moment that Tsuna was starting to get nervous if Tony delves deeper then S.H.I.E.L.D. could suffer but she knows he has a point.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve questions.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony then points to Bruce, "it's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce looked up, "Uh... I just wanna finish my work here and..." Bruce said as he stumbled around with his words.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"'A warm light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube" Bruce recalled.

"I heard it," Steve confirmed.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce pointed to Tony, "even if Agent Barton didn't Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly-" Tony throws Steve a look and Tsuna covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, "building in New York?"

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself, for what, a year?" Bruce explained.

"That's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony informed the occupants in the room.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project. I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked them.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files," Tony admitted calmly.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna questioned, taken aback by the last part. That was extremely worrying.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has tried to hide," Tony informed them before holding a bag out to Steve, "blueberry?"

Steve ignored the bag and stressed, "Yet you're confused on why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony throws back.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve advised.

"Following is not really my style," Tony argued.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve smiled, though it was fake.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?" Tony snapped, the Captain's words obviously hitting a nerve.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asked Steve before a fight broke out between him and Tony. Steve takes in the possibility but brushes it off, in order to follow the orders given.

"Just find the cube," he commanded and turns to walk out the lab.

"Um, I think I'm going to head back to the bridge," Tsuna mumbles, her body hunched over as she dragged her feet out the doorway.

"Wait, Tsuna! I didn't mean anything bad!" Tony faltered.

"I know but..." Tsuna sighs before leaving. She knew Tony wasn't going to do anything cruel but he still threatened S.H.I.E.L.D. Her family. Maybe she was just overreacting but she thought it'd be best if she saw her mother.

"Oh god. I feel like s***," Tony complained, realising he went too far with his bickering with Steve.

"You should be," Bruce agrees, "you kinda threatened the organisation that saved Tsuna. She considers everyone here to be family. It's no wonder that she left after your threat."

"I just wanted to show that guy up," Tony explains, "I didn't mean to do that."

"You can apologise to her later, I'm sure she'll understand," Bruce assures.

"That star-spangled pretty boy thinks he's so righteous, eventually that's going to blow up in his face."

"And I'll read all about it," Bruce responds.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us," Tony discloses.

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare," Bruce reveals.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," Tony points at the mini-arc reactor in his chest. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a... terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Bruce explains.

"Because I learned how," Tony consoles.

"It's different," Banner tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you," Tony states.

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce challenged.

Tony responds without missing a beat, "I guess we'll find out."

"You might not like that."

"You just might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh, I'm getting so lazy nowadays, work experience really took a toll on me.


	13. Chapter 13

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Tsuna trod slowly through the hall, ignoring all the agents who walked past her. Natsu was looking up at her, worried, but she didn't respond to his concerns. Tsuna carried on staring at the ground and because she wasn't looking where she was going, she crashed into someone.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Natasha asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Tsuna reassured, not wanting to bother her mother, but Natasha gave her daughter a look that said she didn't believe Tsuna. Natasha pulled Tsuna into a room before sitting on the bed, laying Tsuna down with her head in her lap. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has done a lot for humanity, hasn't it? Some decisions were good while others were bad. What do you think will happen to S.H.I.E.L.D. if all the bad things are found out?" Even though she asked, Tsuna knew what would happen.

"You were with Stark," Natasha remembers, "what did he say? Trust me, I know Stark has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth."

"Stark made me realised that S.H.I.E.L.D. has done a lot worse for what they believe will lead to good, but the reasons won't matter," Tsuna discloses. "I love S.H.I.E.L.D. You guys are my family. I don't want to watch you be destroyed while doing nothing."

Natasha realised what this was, Tsuna was starting to hate herself again, just like those people taught her to do, "Tsuna, you're strong," Natasha reassures, stroking my hair.

"Am I strong enough to save Uncle Clint?" Tsuna asked. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really making a difference in S.H.I.E.L.D? There's not a lot I do, is there even a point of me being here?"

I'm useless. I can't do anything. I don't deserve to be here, Natasha translated.

Natasha frowned before leaning down and placing a kiss on Tsuna's head, Tsuna looked up at her mother.

"Moya dragotsennaya doch', you are an amazing young woman who will do life-changing things in the future. You just need to believe in yourself like I do," Natasha assures. (My precious daughter.)

"You really believe I could do that?" Tsuna questioned.

"Of course," Natasha replied, "not just me, but Clint, Coulson, everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D, even Fury."

"Fury's hard to believe," Tsuna snorted. He always glares at her the second he sees Tsuna, it was actually kinda fun for her.

"I know but you have to admit, you had him wrapped around your little finger when you were younger. Why do you think he never banned you from coming to HQ or any of the ships or even missions?" Natasha points out, remembering how even Fury had trouble saying 'no' to a younger, adorably chubby Tsuna which led to her doing whatever she wanted at HQ. No matter how much damage she caused and how undoubtedly expensive it would be to fix, Fury would allow her to come back the next day as nothing had ever happened.

"I never thought of it like that," Tsuna mumbled. Did she really have such control over Fury? Damn, she could've used it to control Fury in the past. A lost opportunity.

"Everyone knew but no one said a thing to avoid his anger," Natasha chuckled, reminiscing all the times the agents gossiped behind Fury's back about how obvious it was. She and Clint always had a laugh though Clint always went a step further by laughing outright in Fury's face. Even Coulson couldn't help but join in.

"Now I need to go. Will you be okay by yourself?" Natasha inquired, looking Tsuna straight in the eye. She got off of her mother's lap and sat beside her.

"Yeah mum, thanks a lot," Tsuna replies, happily. All her worries and doubts had faded away into dust.

"Here take this," Natasha hands Tsuna her own earpiece, "I'll talk you later. Go exploring around the Helicarrier."

"Sure, Fury will be in the briefing room, won't he?" Tsuna asked, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes. Just don't do anything that'll get me fired," Natasha requested.

"No promises!" Tsuna yelled back excitedly, dashing out the room.

Natasha shook her head fondly then her eyes narrowed as she remembers her mission. Why did Loki let them take him?

**Loki's Cell**

Loki walks back and forth inside his glass cell when he suddenly stops, sensing someone behind him.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me," Loki states and turns around to Natasha standing.

"But you figured I'd come," Natasha responds, her voice void of any emotion.

"After," Loki corrects, "after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.

Natasha didn't beat around the bush and demanded, "I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki taunts, smirking.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," Natasha replied, coolly.

"Tell me," Loki requests, sitting down.

Natasha grabs a chair and sits down before explaining her story, "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I, uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki inquires.

"Not let you out," Natasha shoots down.

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Loki laughs cruelly.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was," Natasha shrugged.

"What are you now?" Loki taunts.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out," Natasha replies, crossing her arms.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" Loki questions, pushing Natasha's buttons. Loki rose up and walked closer to the glass, "Drakov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"

Loki's whole demeanour changed in the blink of an eye, Natasha backed away slightly when his voice became darker and he spewed out venomous words. His eyes, which were as cold as ice, were glowering at Natasha's form. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Loki stops then looks at the ground, chuckling, "I wonder what your daughter would think? That her saviour's hands are dyed red by her sins? She looks up to you," Loki mocks, looking on in glee as his words of poison penetrated Natasha. Loki slams his fist into the glass, leering at his helpless prey who flinched back in shock at the unexpected hit. "Could she handle that betrayal? I wasn't lying when I said Barton told me everything. I know how important that child is to you. Maybe I should show her the real you? What type of face will she make? The person she loves and trusts the most is nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer! The very last thing she'll see is her mother's bloodstained face thrusting a knife through her heart! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Natasha turns around and stumbles away from Loki, horrified by his words, "You're a monster," Natasha whimpers, distraught.

"No, you brought the monster," Loki corrects, laughing.

Natasha whips back around as nothing happened, she was composed and poised as she realises Loki's true plan, "So, Banner... that's your play."

"What?" Loki questions in disbelief.

Natasha ignores him and says into her earpiece, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well," she orders before turning back to the befuddled god who was frozen. "Thank you for your cooperation," Natasha mocks before quickly walking out, leaving Loki just standing there.

'What just happened?'

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

**Briefing Room**

I dashed into the Briefing Room, hoping to find Fury, only to see Thor sitting at the table, deep in thought.

'How strange,' I frowned, as far as I was concerned, Thor was more brawn than brains, but she did learn not to judge a book by its cover.

"If you keep brooding then your face will get stuck like that forever," I quip, snapping Thor out of his thoughts in shock when my face suddenly appears in his sight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Thor chortle heartily, "Scare me? I am God of Thunder, I do not get scared," Thor scoffs at the thought.

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, throwing Thor a look which blatantly said I didn't believe him. I sat beside him and comments, "Everyone gets scared. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it just means you're normal."

"You are very wise for your age," Thor compliments.

"Thank you!" I beamed. "So Thor, what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking," Thor replied.

"Really?" I raise a brow at the answer before jokingly saying, "because you seem like the type to rush in without a single thought passing through your head."

"That is correct!" Thor guffaws before calming down, "but I have learnt that it is necessary to stop fighting and find a more peaceful answer to certain situations."

"That's a good lesson," I note.

"Well, why have you come here?" Thor questions, "I thought that you had left with Banner and Stark?"

"Eh, thought I'd come here and bug Fury," I shrug.

"You are quite an interesting child," Thor comments, chuckling.

I pouted at the last part, "I am not a child! Look at all this muscle! Would a child have biceps and triceps this big?!" I demand as I rolled up my sleeves and flexed my clearly buff muscles.

"What muscles? All I see is the fat of a baby, an adorable baby," Thor jokes, his concerns dissipating into nothing.

"I know for a fact that I'm adorable but how could you ignore all my macho-ness?!" I demanded in mock outrage while gesturing to all my 'macho-ness'. I tried to glare all him, but I could tell it had no effect on him. Probably thought I looked as threatening as a new-born kitten. "I can prove it. Let me lift your hammer."

Thor stopped laughing and stared at me in humorous disbelief before he placed Mjølnir on the table, "Have at it then," Thor offered and I grabbed the handle before pulling with all my might.

"Mm! Urgh! Mmph!" I grunted and groaned as I tried to heave Mjølnir off the table and into my grasp. Nothing worked. The hammer didn't even budge as I gasped and panted for air, exhausted. I slumped down sulking when I heard Thor failing to hide his laughter. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance and barked, "You're pumped full of steroids! It's no wonder I can't hold it."

Thor seized Mjølnir and, just to spite me, threw it in the air before catching it with one hand like it was almost nothing before offering another theory, "Perhaps you are right. Or maybe it is because you are unworthy?" I was about to retort when alarms started blaring. Me and Thor looked down to see all the computer screens flashing a warning signal.

Fury bolts up the steps and requests Thor comes along, I followed along because I wanted to. Like hell Fury was going to leave me out of all the action.

Fury was leading them to the lab where Bruce and Tony were working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally finished, this took a while to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Fury stormed into the lab to confront Tony but was shocked to see Bruce, as well as Tony, stop working on locating the Tesseract. Thor and Tsuna frame seconds after he did.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" Fury demanded, heatedly.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony retorts.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract," Fury reminds.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile," Bruce informs.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Tony comments before bringing up a bunch of secret files. "What is Phase 2?" Instead of Fury answering, Steve slams a Hydra assault rifle on the table causing everyone to face him.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons," Steve seethes before turning to Tony, "sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Fury attempts to lie which was foiled by Tony.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony moves the computer screen to the group which exposed S.H.I.E.L.D's plan to use the Tesseract to supply weapons. "What were you lying?" Tony taunted.

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve states, bitterly. He couldn't believe that he nearly missed this. Natasha sauntered into the lab, her gaze flashed to Tsuna and when their eyes met, she tore her gaze away instantly. After what Loki said she didn't have the strength to face her daughter.

Tsuna recoiled at the action, did... did her mother just ignore her?

"Useless brat! Why were you ever born?!" Nana's words echoed in Tsuna's mind. Tsuna shook her head at the thought, her mother was probably too deep into her work. She shouldn't have overreacted like that.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce demanded, indignantly. He clenched his jaw so tight it was a miracle that his teeth didn't shatter.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha replies instead if answering.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed," Bruce retorts, chuckling darkly.

"Loki's been manipulating you," Natasha cautioned but Bruce brushed off her warnings.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He throws back.

"Mum is nothing like Loki!" Tsuna exclaimed, outraged by what Bruce was hinting at. Thor placed his burly hand on top of Tsuna's shoulder in a form of comfort and to get her to calm down. No one reacted Tsuna's outburst, they either didn't hear it or just ignored it.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," Natasha states.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," Bruce accuses.

"Because of him," Fury states, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor questions in disbelief.

"What did Thor do?" Tsuna asked, wondering what Thor did that got them all into this mess.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Fury informs.

"That was Loki, not Thor," Tsuna corrects.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor explains.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve retorts.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor snapped.

"A higher form?" Steve questions.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Fury tried to explain.

"Nuclear deterrent," Tony comments, "'cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury reminds in contempt.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" Steve starts but was interrupted by Tony.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony questions incredulously.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve counters.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor was getting fed up with everyone's attitude.

"We are but sometimes we take a step back instead of a step forward," Tsuna acknowledges. This was getting tedious, humans wanting control rather than peace.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury snapped, hotly.

"Do you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor accuses.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats," Natasha disclosed.

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Bruce inquired, flabbergasted.

"We all are," she corrects.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below the angry bees?" Tony joked.

"I swear to God Stark, one more wisecrack..." Steve started, hotly.

"Threatened! I feel threatened!" Tony exclaimed.

"You speak of peace yet you court chaos," Thor accused them.

Suddenly, the room erupted into a large argument with Fury and Thor throwing accusations at one another, Steve and Tony arguing with each other and Natasha and Bruce throwing blame. Tsuna watched as the team argued, this shouldn't be happening. They were a team, they should focus on Loki but all they're doing is treating each other as the enemy. No paid attention to the Loki's sceptre which meant that they didn't realise that the neon blue gem was glowing brightly.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor incriminated.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb," Bruce retorts.

"You need to step away," Fury warned.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, throwing his arm around Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve snapped pushing Tony off.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony challenges, coming face-to-face with Steve.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony states.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Steve fumed.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony points out.

"Always a way out..." Steve smiled but it lacked any humour, "you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.

That comment finally made Tony snap, "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Steve challenges.

"You people are so petty... and tiny," Thor laughs.

"Yeah, this is a team(!)" Bruce states, sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce interjects, "you rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Bruce blurts out, everyone looks at him in shock so calms down and explains, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Banner looks at Natasha, who gets unnerved. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Without realising it, Bruce slowly moved backwards and clutched the sceptre, everyone took a step back as they eyed him warily. Natasha and Fury carefully took out their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the sceptre," Bruce looks down and was shell-shocked to see he was holding the sceptre. Suddenly, the computer starts beeping.

"Got it."

Banner puts down the sceptre and walks over to the computer, "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor questions.

"I can get there faster," Tony informs.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it. Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him," Thor retorts.

"You're not going alone!" Steve yanks Tony back.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out," Steve challenged.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Tony threatens.

"Put on the suit," Steve repeats.

"Oh, my God!" Bruce looks up in bewilderment. An explosion is set off which sends everyone flying in different directions. Tsuna, Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Bruce falls down into the lower levels of the ship.

Tsuna stumbles to the hole, peering down into the darkness, she yells, "Mum!"

Steve looks up at Tony, "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!" Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab.

Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece and calls for Agent Hill while rushing back to the briefing room, dragging Tsuna with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Fury sits up, clutching his ribs, he quickly puts on his earpiece and calls, "Hill?!"

**The Bridge**

Pandemonium envelops the whole bridge, alarms were blaring, agents were scrambling around to get into position. Agent Hill, staying calm, was issuing commands, "Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? Talk to me."

The Galaga player points to monitor, "Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."

'We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine," Hill warns.

**Bruce's Lab**

"Stark! You copy that?!" Fury demands.

"I'm on it!" Tony replies.

"Coulson! Initiate official lockdown in the detention section then get to the armoury! Move out!" Fury orders before jerking in Tsuna, who was still peering down the hole her mother fell through, back onto her feet. "Come on Cielo!" Fury drags Tsuna back to the briefing room where all the panicking agents were trying to get everything under control.

**Near Engine 3**

Captain America makes it to the 3rd engine where a large part of the ship has been blown apart. He sees multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. techs in oxygen masks trying to put the flames out with fire extinguishers but sparks are still flying.

"Stark, I'm here!" Cap calls out.

"Good. See what we got," Tony flies in his suit and gets close to the damaged engine, using his view screen he assesses the damage done onto the engine and its layout. "I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

Iron Man starts pulling at the tuck rotors before turning to Captain America, "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Iron Man then flies into giant cooling conductors. Captain America leaps over to the other side of the broken railing and opens up the control panel, he stares at it in bewilderment.

"What's it look like in there?" Iron Man asked.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity," Cap sighs in exasperation and annoyance. Technology. Why you gotta be so complicated?

"Well, you're not wrong," Iron Man points out. He continues to blast broken debris off the turbine engine.

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Captain America reports.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push," Iron Man admits.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Captain America warns, he really didn't like that idea, though he couldn't deny it sounded good for a moment.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-" Iron Man tries to explain before being cut off by Steve.

"Speak English!" Cap demands, fed up with all the incomprehensible science talk.

Tony sighed before simplifying his explanation, "See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word," Iron Man orders. Captain America looks over at the other side where he was and sees the red lever so jumps towards it.

**The Bridge**

Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors.

"We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay," Fury orders and Tsuna and Hill nod, they were about to leave when a sliding grenade rolls into the room.

"Grenade!" Tsuna exclaimed, shoving Hill out of the way and sent them both tumbling over the railings when it went off.

Fury fires a single shot at the open entrance before moving over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Clint's men enter and Fury steps out with his gun drawn. Fury was able to beat down most of them but one manages to escape his sight. The man was about to shoot Fury through the head when he, himself, is shot twice. Both Hill and Tsuna were holding a smoking gun.

"Thanks, Tsuna," Hill says.

"You're welcome, Aunt Maria," Tsuna replied. The two back behind cover as a gunfight opens up.

"We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4. Level 2 and 3 are dark!" Sitwell warns over the intercom.

"What do we do?!" Tsuna exclaimed, reloading her gun.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill shouts over all the chaotic noise.

"Get his attention."

Hill speaks into her earpiece and issues the next command, "Escort 606, proceed to 270 main shuttle! Don't get too close," she warns.

"Copy," the pilot responds. Unfortunately, his attempts were futile as Hulk tore his jet apart and he was forced to eject.

The gunfight continues but it was obvious that the enemy wouldn't get passed which confused Fury.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell..." Fury muttered when suddenly, Clint lets loose an arrow down to the bridge which explodes, sending agents flying away from the control desks. Clint then releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but it instead hits his command desk, right above a USB outlet. Fury fires at Clint who is already gone. The arrow then activates itself and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame which causes engine 1 to shut off. The Helicarrier dangerously begins to tilt to one side.

"Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1," Sitwell states.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury asked into his earpiece.

**Lower Equipment Room**

Still shaken by the haunting experience from the Hulk, Natasha sat rocking back and forth. Summoning all her coolness, she touches her earpiece, "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

**The Bridge**

Tsuna looks at around, breathing heavily, her bangs stuck to her forehead due to sweat. The ship was tilting, they were going to crash. Not if she had anything to do about it. Tsuna leaps over the control desk.

"Cielo! Where are you going?!" Fury demands.

"I'm gonna save your butts!" Tsuna yelled without looking back. She dashed to engine 3, fighting against all enemies who got in her way and having Natsu petrify their weapons and bullets. Tsuna found her way to the 3rd engine and saw the enemies shoot at Captain America who fell off the side of the ship and was dangling from a loose cable.

**With Thor**

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.

"NO!" Thor charges at Loki who crouches down to attack, Thor ends up going through him into the cell. The fake Loki dissolves into nothing, the real Loki comes out from behind the cell door and locks Thor up.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki queries.

In a fit of anger, Thor smashes Mjølnir against the glass which cracks slightly.

Loki smiles then head over to the control panel, "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Suddenly, one of the enemy soldiers falls down, Coulson stands there, holding a Phase 2 prototype weapon.

"Move away, please," Coulson demands so Loki slowly raises his hands up and moves away from the control panel. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson gasped in agony, he looked down and saw he was impaled right through the heart.

"NO!" Thor bellows in anguish.

Loki yanks his weapon out of Coulson who slumps down against the wall, breathing heavily. Loki heads to the control panel before giving his brother one last look. Without any hesitation, Loki hits the button sending Thor plummeting to the unforgiving ground below.

Loki shows no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave.

"You're gonna lose," a weak voice stated.

"Am I?" Loki questions, turning around.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki inquires.

"You lack conviction," Coulson replies.

"I don't think I-" Loki was cut off by Coulson who shoots him with the Phase 2 weapons which caused Loki to be blown through the wall.

"So that's what it does," Coulson mumbled to himself. He was dying, there was no other way to spin it. He wouldn't survive. No more life-risking missions, no more hanging out with Captain America... no more watching Tsuna grow up into the wonderful woman he knew she would become.

Coulson used all his remaining strength to lift his shaky hand to grab something from the pocket of his white shirt. It was a poorly crafted omamori charm, it was dark blue with a badly sewn kanji symbol for good luck. Tsuna made it for him a few weeks after she came to America, it was a gift of gratitude for convincing Kimura that Tsuna would be safe with S.H.I.E.L.D.

He remembers the day she gave this to him. She was so shy, hiding behind Natasha's legs but Tsuna toddled up to him and held it up for him to take, she stared up at him with those big, brown doe eyes filled with hope and it instantly became the most precious object to him.

'Sorry, Tsuna.'

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

**At Engine 3**

I sprung into action, I kicked one the shooters straight at the back knocking him forward and stumbling off the side, falling to his demise. The other two immediately start shooting at me so I flip back to avoid all shots. Natsu leaps off my head and lands on the face of one shooter and mauls at it. The other shooter was distracted by his ally's scream which allowed me to yank his gun before elbowing his face, rendering him unconscious. I whistled sharply, signalling for Natsu to jump off of the face of his victim which allowed me to deliver a roundhouse kick to his chin, he fell down like a sack of potatoes.

I whipped my head back, 'Uncle Phil?' Somethings wrong, I had a bad feeling, but I had to focus on this. Uncle Phil can take care of himself.

Just then Captain America managed to haul himself back up to safety, he stared at me in a mixture of disbelief and fascination. "Thanks," Cap throws his hand up in gratitude before he bends over, both hands on his knees and tries to gain back his breath.

"You're welcome," I replied, smugly, I just proved the great Captain America wrong. Victory never tasted so good. I moved back and stopped before peering out the gaping hole before dashing towards it, intending to dive out. Captain America's eyes widened once he realised what I was about to do so he jumps off the higher level where the red lever was to my floor and landed right in front of me, effectively cutting me off. "What are you doing?!" I demanded after screeching to a halt.

"I should be asking you that!" Steve exclaims.

"I can help with the Helicarrier!" I declared, determined.

"What? No. Head back to where it's safe," Steve ordered.

He was doing this again? Had nothing changed? I wasn't going to take this lying down, "Listen here, Captain. I'm not running away. Despite my age, I can help. I've been trained for the last 5 years because everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. believes that I could be a hero! Is it so much to ask that you believe in me too?" I inquire, despondent. I clenched my fists tightly as tears streamed down my face.

Steve wasn't expecting that, was he really putting her down like that? He sighed before moving out the way, "I'm sorry about what I've said Tsuna, but I really do care about what happens to you. If you can truly help us then I won't stop you."

"Thanks!" I did a complete 180 on my personality. My tears had vanished like they never existed and I showed Steve a big, bright grin. "You don't need to worry about me since I have my gloves, Natsu and my dying will!" I exclaim before leaping out the hole. What a sucker!

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Steve just stood there, shell-shocked, "What just happened?"

"The kid just played you good, Cap!" Tony guffawed over the earpiece. "Like mother, like daughter."

**With Tsuna**

As soon as I leapt off the Helicarrier, I activated my gloves and glide underneath the ship. I placed both my feet flat on the bottom of the ship, meaning that I was upside down, and used mist flames to create vines that wrapped itself around my legs to steady myself then used my sky flames to propel the Helicarrier so it would straighten.

"Argh!" I screamed I was carrying the full weight of the Helicarrier by my legs and boy, was it heavy! My bones felt like they would shatter into dust, but I couldn't let up. Everyone was counting on me. Slowly, the Helicarrier was beginning to righten itself.

"Cap, I need the lever!" Tony warns.

"Got it!" Steve replies and pulls the lever, allowing Tony to escape before being shredded. I released my mist flames and flew back to the crater opening where Steve and Tony were waiting for me. As soon as I landed and stopped using my sky flames, I collapsed to my knees. I was completely exhausted. Steve held out his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you," Tsuna breathed out.

**Detention Section**

Fury runs into the detention section, only to find his old friend dying against the wall

"Sorry, boss. The god rabbited," Coulson said as blood trickled out his mouth.

"Just stay awake," Fury requested, crouching down to his level. "Eyes on me!"

"No. I'm clocking out here," Coulson whispered.

"Not an option," Fury ordered.

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Coulson drew his last breath before he finished. Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. His friend was dead. The medical team arrives.

Fury was about to move away from Coulson's body when he saw a flash of gold so he looked at what was in Coulson's hand. It was that charm that Tsuna made most of them when she was younger.

Even though he would deny it vehemently, he kept the one she gave him. He had a soft spot for Tsuna even to this day, everyone did.

"Agent Coulson is down," Fury informs everyone over the earpiece.

"Paramedics are on their way."

"They're here," Fury discloses. "They called it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

Steve, Tony and I head to the Briefing Room and sat down at the table. Everyone, there is stuck in a daze by the tragedy. I was left in a trance. Uncle Phil, my Uncle Phil is dead. Killed by Loki. I just couldn't believe it.

Fury went looking through a bunch of cards, "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws Coulson's, now bloodied, trading cards on the table in front of Steve. He picks them up and examines each, ignoring the blood which stained his fingers. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring a remarkable group of people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battle we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Not wanting to here anymore, Tony got up and walked away. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Steve chased after him, leaving me with Fury.

I knew Fury was watching me. I must be a mess, my eyes must be glistening by the tears I refused to let fall, my lips were quivering as I tried to hold in my sobs and I was clenching my trousers with my hands so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Tsuna," Fury called out. I whipped my head up in shock, Fury hasn't called me by my real name in years, it was always Cielo or brat. "Agent Barton is in the medical bay with your mother. Why don't you go see them?"

I repeated what Fury just told me in my mind. Agent Barton is in the medical bay. Uncle Clint is back! I shot up from my seat and sprinted to the medical bay, not slowing down for a second. Natsu struggled to stay on top of my head, but I didn't care, he could easily catch up running.

**Abandoned Building**

Bruce wakes up amongst bricks and rubble, he looks around and sees he's crashed through the roof. Much to his chagrin, he's naked.

"You fell out of the sky," the security guard informs. He was standing on a pile of rubble behind Bruce's back.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked as he was roused awake. He covered his face in shame, he couldn't bear the thought of the other guy killing more innocent people.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though," the security guard discloses.

"Lucky."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell," the guard reveals.

"You saw?" Bruce queries.

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck a** nude. Here..." the guard throws Bruce a pair of trousers which he puts on.? "I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella."

"Thank you," Bruce says, thankful.

"Are you an alien?" The guard interrogates.

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?" The guard explains.

"No," Bruce replies.

"Well then, son, you've got a condition," the guard states.

**Helicarrier Medical Room**

Clint is strapped down to a bed, trying to fully free himself of Loki's mind control with Natasha watching over him. Clint grunts and groans, shaking his head as reality came back to him. His restraints creaking as he clenched his fists and struggles slightly.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright," Natasha reassures.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got... I got no windows. I gotta flush him out," Clint states, out of breath.

Natasha gets up and pours Clint a glass of water, "You gotta level out. It's gonna take time."

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in?" Clint questions, traumatised. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

Natasha throws Clint a knowing look, "You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint queries, wincing in pain.

"Cognitive recalibration," Natasha answers before explaining it in more detail, "I hit you really hard in the head."

"Thanks," Clint responds as Natasha unbuckles the restraints, "Tasha, how many agents-?" Clint tried to ask but Natasha interrupts him.

"Don't," Natasha demands, not wanting to him to blame himself for something he had no control over. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for," Natasha assures him, trying to ease his suffering. Clint was about to say something else when Tsuna barged in like the devil was after her. She looked like she had gone through hell.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"U-Uncle Clint..." I mumbled before sprinting right into his arms, wailing at the top of my lungs. "Waaahh! Uncle Clint!"

Clint smiled sadly and wrapped his arms tightly around my small frame which rocked violently. I vaguely noticed Natsu jumped off my head and sit next to Uncle Clint, looking up at him, which allowed Uncle Clint to tenderly pet my hair. Mum sat on Uncle Clint's other side and rubs my back, it felt so warm, so comforting. These two actions worked to calm me down as my sobs grew too small whimpers and sniffles.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna. I must have scared you bad," Uncle Clint voiced, quietly.

"Ye-Yeah," I sniffed into Clint's chest before looking up and staring right into Uncle Clint's eyes. Clint's heart broke into a million little pieces at how crushed his niece looked. I was definitely an unattractive sight since my eyes were obviously bloodshot, tears were still streaming down my cheeks and snot was dripping down my nose.

"Here, Tsuna," Mum holds up a tissue to my nose, I blew into it hard. Way to unattractive.

"Uncle Phil's dead," was all I said before placing my head back on his chest.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Clint looked to Natasha in bewilderment, he didn't hear about Phil's death.

"I'm sorry," Natasha mouthed and it was genuine so Clint didn't hold it against his friend. He just focused on comforting Tsuna who soon fell asleep in his arms. He laid her on the bed with her head on his lap, he strokes Tsuna's hair lovingly as she slept away her worries.

"She missed you so much," Natasha told him.

"Yeah," Clint chuckles. "Did Fury pitch a fit when she snuck onboard?"

"Definitely," Natasha replies, laughing. "But he still let her stay."

"This kid is a damn miracle worker if she can melt Fury's heart," Clint points out. The two laugh a little longer before sitting in complete silence except for Tsuna's hushed breathing. "Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha knew the answer but hoped he did.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask," Clint reports before warning, "he's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him," Natasha states.

"Yeah? Who's we?" Clint questions.

"I don't know. Whoever's left," Natasha replies.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose," Clint jokes.

"Now you sound like you," Natasha smirks as she sits next to him.

"But you don't," Clint points out. "You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just..." Natasha pauses, not knowing what to say.

"Natasha," Clint called, softly.

"I've been compromised," Natasha reveals and Clint instantly knew what she was talking about. "I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

**Detention Section**

Tony stares at the empty cell which once contained Loki, not saying anything. Steve walked in and leaned against a railing.

"Was he married?" Steve started.

"No. There was uh... a cellist, I think," Tony replied.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man," Steve gave his condolences.

"He was an idiot," Tony stated without hesitation.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"For taking Loki on alone," Tony corrected.

"He was doing his job," Steve interjected.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony said, trying to find an excuse.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony," Steve adds, softly.

"Right. How'd that work out for him?" Tony asks before walking away.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asks him and met with a furious reply.

Tony turns around sharply and barks, "We are not soldiers! I don't know about you but I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we've got to put that behind us and get this done." Steve seethes. Tony looked at the bloodstained wall.

"He made it personal," Tony states, an idea forming in his head.

"That's not the point," Steve told him.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we live. Why?" Tony corrected.

"To tear us apart," Steve answered.

"Close. Divide and conquer is great but he knows that he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, we caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve informed him.

"No, that was just preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the sky with his name plastered..." Tony pauses as he realises where Loki is heading. "Son of a bitch!" Tony runs down the steps and quickly tells Steve to get ready and to get Natasha.

**Medical Room**

Steve walks in, in full uniform. Natasha looks at him in surprise.

"Time to go," he says without telling her anything.

"Go where?" She questions.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asks and, at that moment, Clint walks out of the restroom and looks at Steve.

"I can," Steve looks at Natasha who nods to confirm that Clint can be trusted.

"You got a suit," Clint nods, "then suit up."

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Nowhere Tsuna," Steve answered, "why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Cap, I'm young, not stupid," Tsuna deadpans, "I know you're going to fight Loki. I want in."

"But Tsuna-"

"Just go with it. She's never going to let up," Clint admits.

"Seriously?" Steve questions like he was crazy.

"She's just going to sneak out and follow us," Natasha adds. "If she comes with us at least we can watch over her."

Steve pondered over this decision for a few moments before sighing, "Suit up."

"Yes!" Tsuna threw a victory fist in the air.

"Come on, Tsuna," Natasha leads Tsuna to another room. "You're lucky that there was a suit prepared for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fury wanted it brought on-board," Natasha informs, smirking. Now she definitely believes the man is psychic.

**Everyone**

Thor grabs Mjolnir and thrusts it into the sky, summoning bolts of lightning onto the hammer.

Captain America pulls on his helmet and shield.

Tony welds his Iron Man mask, the light of the blowtorch illuminates the eyes of the mask.

Black Widow attaches a glove gauntlet with some rounds on her wrist.

Hawkeye slips on his quiver of arrows.

Tsuna presses a button on the side of the wall which brought out her suit. It was black leather suit like her mother's except it had patches of orange around her chest, lower back, arms and legs. It had a long orange scarf which had the number 27 written at the ends in white.

The suit fit snug on her body, after examining the suit she summoned Natsu into her gloves which gleamed in the light. She whipped around and headed to the meet-up, her scarf trailing right behind her.

**Quinjet Bay**

Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Cielo walk towards the back of a Quinjet where a younger S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent attempts to stop them, "You are not authorized to be here..."

"Son... just don't," Captain advises him.

**The Bridge**

Fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him, knowing.

"Sir," Hill calls out.

"Agent Hill?" Fury acknowledges.

"Those cards," she states, "they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." There was no way Coulson would ever carrying his cards on his person in fear of damaging them.

Fury sighed, still examining the cards before admitting, "They needed the push." A loud screeching noise makes him look up and out the window where he saw Iron Man flying out with a Quinjet following behind. "They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything," Fury orders.

"Yes, sir," Agent Hill nodded before leaving to comply with the orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edboy4926 on fanfiction asked me that if the Avengers developed flames then which one would each have. "ArystRosette" on Fanfiction helped me.
> 
> Steve - Sky/Rain Flame - Sky Flames are known for harmony, the sky that accepts all. Steve is very kind and understanding which makes him perfect for this flame but Rain Flames are known for peace and tranquillity which fits Cap to a T.
> 
> Tony - Lightning/Storm Flame - Lightning Flames are more like electricity than flames and the Iron Man suit is linked to energy and electricity. "Tony is more of a Storm I mean come on he's a Stark he leaves destruction on his wake. He's full of Rage, so full of ideas and those ideals definitely leave damage *cough* Ultron *cough*"
> 
> Bruce - Sun Flame - He's a doctor and Sun Flames heal, you couldn't ask for a better combination.
> 
> Natasha - Mist Flame - Creates a real illusion which is perfect for Natasha as she's a master spy/assassin. Her job entails that she lie, manipulate and trick her targets. I believe she can be a high ranked mist user. 
> 
> Clint - Cloud Flame - It is replication which means an increase of size or multiplies an amount of whatever. Clint can use these for his arrows, no more using only 11 arrows during a war.
> 
> Thor - Storm/Lightning Flame - I feel like Thor has the most destructive power and the Storm Flame is known for disintegration and decay. He is also the God of Thunder and can summon bolts of lightning using Mjølnir. "Thor is a Lightning not just because he's the god of Thunder but the Lightning guardian's job is to direct the attacks on himself and take it in stride. I think he fits that job, also remember that Lightning's should always be in the Front Lines of Battle and we all know how Thor is. (For Asgaaaaaard!)"


	17. Chapter 17

**Stark Tower**

Iron Man arrives at his tower where Selvig activates the device which is holding the Tesseract.

"Shut it down, Dr Selvig," Iron Man demanded.

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe," Selvig states in wonder and excitement.

"Okay," Iron Man aims his blasters at the device and fires, it rebounds throwing Iron Man backwards and knocking Selvig to the ground, unconscious. Iron Man stares at the device, incredulous. Not a scratch on it.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable," Jarvis informs him.

"Yeah, I got that," Iron Man notes as he looks down at Loki who was staring right back up at him. "Plan B."

"The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed," Jarvis warns.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock," Tony argues before landing his suit on top of the Tower which began to disassemble his suit. Loki looks at him smiling, an evil yet amused look in his eyes. They both walked into the penthouse.

Loki strolls in casually, holding his sceptre while Tony walks down the steps to his bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki snorts at the thought.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony clarified.

"You should have left your armour on for that," Loki points out, amused.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony offers.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki states.

"No, no, no! Threatening," Tony reminds before pointing back to the bar. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one," Tony picks out a glass and pours himself a drink.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki gloats, facing the window.

"The Avengers," Tony reports and he delves deeper when Loki looks at him, confused. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one," Tony admits. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; an energetic kid with a flaming lion as a best friend, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki retorts.

Tony took a long swig of his drink, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you," Tony warns and sneaks out two honing device bracelets and puts them on without Loki noticing.

"I have an army," Loki challenged.

"We have a Hulk," Tony countered, unfazed.

"I thought the beast had wandered off," Loki laughs.

"You're missing the point," Tony points out, walking out from behind the counter. "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it.

Loki had enough of Tony, he slowly walks up to him threateningly and raises his sceptre, "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki threatens and taps Tony's Arc Reactor with his sceptre.

(Clink!)

Nothing happened. Confused, Loki tries again only to meet with the same result. Nothing.

"This usually works," Loki claimed, perplexed.

"Well, performance issues, you know, not uncommon," Tony shrugs, "1 out of 5-" Tony is cut off by Loki who furiously grabs his neck and flings him across the room.

"Jarvis. Anytime now," Tony requests, nearly begging.

Loki grabs Tony by the throat again and growled, "You will all fall before me," Loki then throws Tony out the window, shattering the glass and leaving Tony free falling. A red pod shoots past Loki, who barely dodges out of its way, and heads down to Tony. A laser attempts to find the beacon on the bracelets and when it does, the pod opens up into the Mark VII and latches on to Tony. Just before he hits the ground and people, Iron Man flies back up to Loki who is glaring at Tony.

"And there's one other person you pissed off!" Iron Man adds, "his name was Phil."

Loki raises his sceptre to shoot at Iron Man but is never given the chance as Iron Man fires, sending Loki flying back.

Blue energy released from the Tesseract beams up to the sky, opening up a gateway to the other end of space. The portal allows the Chitauri army to spill out in all directions. They were armed and riding hover jets as they started to lay waste to nearby buildings.

The war has begun.

"Right. Army," Iron Man mutters as he flies up to the portal, firing missiles and rocket launchers at the Chitauri, taking out a large number but there was no damage to the overall army. The Chitauri speed out in all directions. New Yorkers who could see and hear the explosions fled the scene in a mad scramble.

**Stark Tower**

Loki walks out onto the balcony and watches in glee as his army obliterates the city. A few feet away, Thor lands on the roof of the Tower.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor booms.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki counters, sneering at his brother.

"So be it," Thor relents, raising his hammer. Loki leaps down from the balcony and attempts to bash Thor's head in with the sceptre but Thor jumps out the way before countering with his hammer which Loki blocked. Loki swipes his sceptre and Thor ducks down before Loki spins on the balls of his feet, flipping the sceptre to the back of his neck and firing out a blue energy blast that Thor blocks with Mjølnir. Unfortunately, the blast destroys apart of the Stark Tower sign which falls to the ground.

**The Sky**

"Stark, we're heading northeast," Natasha informs as the Quinjet booms into the city.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" Iron Man snapped. "Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

Iron Man banks around his Tower while Thor and Loki are still duelling. Iron Man swoops down the stretch causing a Chitauri soldier to crash, he then flies up which allows Black Widow to take out the rest of following Chitauri with the Quinjet's machine gun.

"Sir, we have more incoming," Jarvis warns.

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied."

"See them," Hawkeye states before banking the Quinjet towards the Tower and aiming a minigun at Loki, who did not look fearful at it. Loki sends a blast of blue energy at the Quinjet before being tackled by a furious Thor. The Quinjet was hit but Hawkeye was able to land it on the street so none of the passengers were injured.

The ramp opens and Captain America comes running out with Cielo, Black Widow and Hawkeye following after him, the quartet finds themselves in the centre of a four-way street.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deep, guttural, bellowing roar comes from above and soon after a colossal Leviathan Chitauri flies out the portal with immeasurable numbers of soldiers on it's back.

The Chitauri soldiers leap off the leviathans back onto the surrounding building, some slide down the sides while others crashed through the window and began to shoot at the people inside.

"Whoa," was all Tsuna could say as she and the team watched the leviathan fly about.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain America questions in disbelief.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing," Iron Man replied before asking, "where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Captain echoed in confusion.

"Just keep me posted," Iron Man requests. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot," he asks as he flies parallel with the leviathan Chitauri.

**The Tower**

Thor grabs Loki's face and forces his brother to watch the ascending madness that engulfed the city.

"Look at this! Look around you!" Thor demanded, bellowing out his rage. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Loki looks away from the scene in remorse and regret, "It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No. We can. Together," Thor reassures. Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope when all of a sudden, Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor gasps in pain as he falls to his knees, struggling to stay upright.

"Sentiment," Loki mocks. Thor pushes himself up, kicks Loki in the stomach before lifting him up into the air and slamming him down, hard. Loki rolls of the edge of the Tower, Thor rushes over to the edge only to see Loki land on a Chitauri hover jet with dozens of soldiers following his lead. Thor watched in disgust as his brother fled before yanking the knife from his stomach.

**The Street**

The quartet we running past all the chaos. They look up to see Loki flying down the street with his dozen of soldiers firing upon the street which sets off a chain of explosions, cars go soaring through the air as terrified people swarmed away from the attack.

Captain America looks over the bridge to see this sight, "They're a fish in a barrel down there," Cap comments. Suddenly, Chitauri soldiers land near their location and begin to fire at them. Natasha took out her own guns and fired back.

"We got this. It's good. Go!" Black Widow urges.

"You think you can hold them off?" He asks them.

"Captain," Hawkeye pulls a trigger on his bow which loads his arrow. "It would be my genuine pleasure," Hawkeye grins before shooting a Chitauri straight through the head. He and Natasha run into battle, Cielo was about to join when Captain America pulled her back by yanking her arm.

"Tsuna, you're the only one who can fly so I need you to help Stark. Can you do that?" Captain America asks, trying not to pressurise her.

"Yeah," Cielo agrees before shooting straight into the sky. Captain America watched her for a second before leaping off the bridge.

Hawkeye speeds over to a bus where multiple civilians were trapped. Hawkeye pulled out small children who were being held out y their parents. He runs over to the jammed doors and yanks them open, allowing the passengers to flee. Black Widow threw her electroshock clips at the soldiers, incapacitating them. Hawkeye stands beside his partner and starts to shoot arrows at soldiers, hitting them dead on.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Black Widow quips.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Hawkeye retorts, still firing arrows as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

**Random Street**

The police are continuously firing at the hover jets while hiding behind their cars. A younger cop runs up to the sergeant.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard!" The young cop warns.

"National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?" The Sergeant stresses.

"Do we?" The cop throws back.

Captain America jumps onto the car in front of them, making them look at him as if he was a lunatic, "I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The Sergeant demands to know. Suddenly, there are an explosion and two Chitauri soldiers attack Captain who fights them off with ease.

Having his reason answered, the Sergeant turns to the officer and dishes out the orders, "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

**The Sky**

Iron Man swerves around a building and comes face-to-face with the Leviathan. He activates multiple mini rocket launchers which grabs its attention and chases after him.

"We got his attention. What the hell is step two?" Iron Man questions, rhetorically, before flying away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Hya!" I kicked a Chitauri soldier in the head and watched it grow smaller and smaller as it fell to the unforgiving concrete. "Sayonara sucker!" I waved it goodbye even though it couldn't see me.

I flew around knocking and fighting more Chitauri soldiers until I spot Thor who was at Stark Tower staring down at a horned man who flew away on an alien jet. It was most likely Loki.

Something just didn't sit right with so I zoomed to the Tower and landed a few feet away from Thor. Now that I was close enough, I could see Thor attempting to hide his stab wound, but the blood was seeping through his fingers.

"Thor! You're bleeding," I exclaim, trying to see the injury, but he wouldn't let me.

"Merely a graze," Thor attempts to reassure, but I explode on him.

"Like hell it is!" I snap and he takes a step back, "let me see! I can fix it!"

Seeing that I was fully determined, Thor moved his hand away from his wound so I bring up my gloved hand and changed my Sky Flames into Sun Flames which quickly dwarfed the stab until it disappeared, leaving a fresh patch of skin.

"Here we go. Good as new," I quip.

"Wow, you are truly a master healer," Thor compliments before patting my head with his broad hand.

"Aw, it's nothing," I giggle, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. Being praised is nice. I then notice the device above that was shooting up a freaking vortex into the sky. How did I miss that?!

"Thor, do you know how to shut it off?" I ask, serious.

"Well I have a hammer," Thor laughs, lifting his hammer before leaping into the air onto the higher platform.

"Wait!" I shout, hoping to stop him, but as I expected ignored or not heard.

The hammer did not connect with the device but rather a neon blue barrier appeared around it, deflecting the attack and sending Thor plummeting down right by feet.

"I can't believe it didn't work(!)" I joked, bored while kneeling down. Thor frowned but said nothing. "I think we should meet up with the rest," I suggest.

"Where are they?" Thor inquired.

"I'll show you," I inform, hovering a few feet before shooting past buildings, Thor following right behind.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

**The Street**

Hawkeye trips a Chitauri before plunging an arrow through its throat, Black Widow yanks an energy rifle from one of the Chitauri before blasts multiple of them dead and Captain America uses his shield to whack the Chitauri. Slowly, they begin to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers when lightning blasts down from the sky, electrocuting all the Chitauri in the area. They convulse before dropping dead to the ground.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

Thor drops down near the group and I land beside him.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve questions.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor informs.

"Yeah, you should've seen how he bounced off it," I crack up, the image is still funny.

Before Thor could retort, Tony spoke up, "They're right. We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Mum urges.

"As a team," Steve states.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor adds.

"Yeah? Get in line," Uncle Clint retorts, inspecting an arrow.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." a small motor interrupted Steve so he turns around to see Bruce heading our way on a motorbike. He gets off and looks around at the chaos.

"So, this all seems horrible," Bruce jokes.

"I've seen worse," Mum states and I wince when I remember she was forced to deal with the Hulk all alone.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse," Mum corrects.

"Stark? We got him," Steve notifies.

"Banner?" Tony wanted to confirm.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony then flies out the corner of a building with the Chitauri Leviathan chasing after him, destroying a large chunk of the building it crashed into.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Mum stresses.

Tony flies closer to the ground with the Leviathan pursuing, it crashes into the ground but carries on barrelling down the street like a train. Bruce turns around and casually walks towards the Leviathan.

"Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve insists a little too eager.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," we watch in amazement as Bruce's body began to swell and harden as his skin turned a deep, dark green. The Hulk punched the Leviathan right on the head, it's body crumpling from the force and flips over 360 degrees.

Tony shoots a bunch of missiles in the soft spot of the Leviathan blowing away its armour. Steve shields himself and Mum with his shield. Uncle Clint grabs me and sandwiches me between himself and an overturned taxi. How cute, he thinks he can protect me better than my cloak.

"He's so cool," I comment, starry-eyed as I look up at Hulk in awe. Mum clears her throat and sends me a look, "Ignoring the fact that he nearly killed you, Mum."

All the Chitauri soldiers shriek from where they stood at the death of their fallen comrade, some removing their masks. Loki looks on, unbothered, "Send the rest," he commands.

Hundreds of Chitauri Leviathans fly out with thousands of Chitauri soldiers following suit.

"Uh-Oh," I gasped, gaping at the portal.

"Guys," Mum calls out, falteringly, staring up at the sky in disbelief.

"Call it, Cap," Tony said.

"Alright, listen up," Steve ordered before commanding his next orders, "until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Uncle Clint requested.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony lifts Uncle Clint to the roof of a building.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up," Thor nods before spinning Mjølnir and shooting into the sky, Steve turns to Mum, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Tsuna, I need you to defend the people in the buildings, don't hesitate to knock those things down."

"Aye aye, Captain!" I saluted before zooming into the sky.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"And Hulk," Captain America called, holding up his finger, "smash." Hulk grins widely and leaps high into the sky into the nearest bulging. Hulk uses his fist to smash multiple Chitauri before leaping onto the next building where he hurls dead Chitauri soldiers to the other soldiers. Hulk continued to wreak havoc upon the army.

Thor flies to the highest skyscraper and using Mjølnir, summons large amounts of lightning before aiming it the portal. Multiple Chitauri soldiers are destroyed while a Chitauri Leviathan is sent flying back into the portal, crashing into other Leviathans.

**Rooftop Building**

Atop the roof, Hawkeye fires multiple arrows at a fleet of Chitauri, each hitting the mark dead on. He surveys the area before noticing a fleet chasing Iron Man.

"Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail," Hawkeye informs, not stopping the streaming flow of arrows.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Iron Man replies.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn," Hawkeye smirks before grabbing an arrow and shooting it behind himself without ever looking, even when it exploded, "find a tight corner."

"I will roger that," Iron Man responds before turning a tight corner which puts the Chitauri fleet in Hawkeye's view. He fires a continuous stream of arrows which explode, killing the Chitauri. When Iron Man looks back, he sees no Chitauri on his tail.

"Nice call. What else you got?" Iron Man questions, eagerly.

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th," Hawkeye notifies.

"And he didn't invite me(?)" Iron Man mocks being offended before shooting to Thor's location.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

**The Sky**

I plant myself firmly on the side of a building staring down at the Chitauri soldiers who screeched and hiked up the building to me. I put both my wrists together with my palms flat out and shoot out a large number of sky flames, burning all the Chitauri.

Look out!

I heard a screech above me so I whip my head to the sky only to see a flash of metal before a Chitauri soldier jumps onto me. I screamed before flying about in all directions, out of control, as I tried to fight the Chitauri off.

There was a bellowing war cry as I was suddenly snatched from the sky and the Chitauri was yanked off of me. I was carefully dropped on to a roof where I say Hulk crush the Chitauri soldier in his fist before throwing the remains at another fleet.

"Thanks," I say, bending down another and placing my hands on my knees, breathing heavily in exhaustion and shock. I couldn't believe that I let my guard down like that. I took a huge breath in before standing up tall.

It was then I noticed the Leviathan heading past some buildings so I pointed it out to Hulk, "Hey, you might wanna deal with that."

Hulk roared before leaping into the next building, I didn't stick around to see what he would do. I have to deal with others.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

**Office Building**

A bunch of workers were gathering closer to the large window to examine the great, large behemoth that soon turned its attention onto the workers who start screaming am backing away. Suddenly, there were crashes coming from behind as the Hulk comes barrelling through the room and leaps through the window on to the head of the Leviathan which lowers from the weight of the Hulk. The Leviathan tries to shake Hulk off by waving its head, but Hulk stayed on.

**Street**

Black Widow is thrown onto the hood of a car and is nearly stabbed by an energy rifle, but she dodges last minute before wrapping her legs around the Chitauri soldier's neck and thrusting her electroshock device into its neck, effectively killing it.

She yanked the energy rifle out of its dead grip before spinning 180 and aiming at Captain America, who lands in front of her, with shield up to defend himself.

She slumps back, tired.

Black Widow slumps back, almost completely drained of energy, "Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Captain America replied, looking up at the portal.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns," Black Widow theorises, gesturing to the flying jets.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride," Captain America states.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though," Black Widow requests as she drops the energy rifle and moves back to give herself a running start.

"Are you sure about this?" Cap inquires as bends slightly at the knees and angles his shield.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun," Black Widow urges in a positive manner. She runs at Captain America, she jumps onto the car then onto Captain America's shield which he uses to boost her into the sky. She grabs onto a jet as Captain America looks on in awe.


	19. Chapter 19

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

The army had just arrived and was helping the people escape into the subway while the rest started shooting at the sky with their rifles. Captain America manages to fight off a Chitauri soldier which had him pinned down. After defeating it, he kneels down in exhaustion, panting heavily.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there," Hawkeye informs over the com.

"I'm on it," Cap replies before running to the location.

**Bank on 42nd**

Dozens of civilians were trapped in the bank with a few Chitauri soldiers looking down at them at the second level. One of them brings out a bomb and activates it when Captain America shot through the window and throws his shield at the bomber who drops the bomb.

The other two Chitauri aim their rifles but Cap takes cover under a desk before kicking it forward, knocking the two Chitauri down. He grabs one in a headlock before backhanding it over the railing. Another grabs him from behind and tears his mask off.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Cap demanded as he flips over the Chitauri before the bomber could shoot him and grabs his shield as the bomber tries to grab for the rapidly beeping bomb and attempts to throw just as it exploded, sending Cap flying out the window and landing hard on a car.

Captain America pushes himself off the car and watches, disorientated, as the army helps people evacuate the bank. He then looks at the destruction of the city.

**Helicarrier Bridge**

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision," World Counsellor 2 states.

"I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it," Fury spits back with much ire.

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet-" World Counsellor 1 attempts to bargain.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman," Fury interjects, sharply, "until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything," World Counsellor 1 argued.

"I send that bird out, we already have," Fury shuts off the screen, not wanting to deal with this anymore.

**The Sky**

Black Widow who was still riding the jet is fired at so looks behind her to find Loki hot on her trail. "Oh. You," she states, blandly. They race madly, dodging and evading buildings.

Hawkeye notices the chase and is astonished, "Nat, what are you doing?"

"Uh... a little help!" Black Widow requests, a little desperate.

Hawkeye smirks before pressing the button on his bow twice which attaches a device onto the arrow then he points it at Loki, "I've got him," he assures, smug. He fires the arrow with precise precision which streaks through the air, straight for Loki's head when Loki snatched it out the air without even looking. Loki looks back at Hawkeye, smiling at his failed attempt before the arrow explodes in his face.

(Boom!)

Loki is sent flying off his hover jet and crashes onto Stark Tower. Black Widow looks down before waiting for the right moment to leap down onto the Tower top as well, she ends up rolling to the edge.

**The Tower**

Loki gets up from the ground, still in shock about what has happened when Hulk leaps to the top and punches Loki which sends him hurtling through the glass and crashes into the wall, causing a massive dent.

Hulk roars before charging at Loki, but Loki stands up to the Hulk making the latter stop in his tracks.

"Enough! You are, all of you beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" Hulk was fed up so grabs Loki's leg before smashing multiple times before finally throwing him aside.

"Puny God," Hulk snorts walking away while Loki just whimpered and whined on the floor.

**Outside**

Black Widow walks up to the portal device. At the same time, Selvig who was slump on the floor, weak, looks up at her, pleading. The portal growing stronger with every passing second.

"Doctor," Black Widow states.

"Loki's sceptre, the energy..." Selvig mutter, exhausted as he peered over the ledge, "the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," Black Widow consoled.

"Well, actually I think I did," Selvig rebuked then revealed a life-changing piece of information, "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's sceptre," Black Widow discerned, coming to a realisation.

"It might be able to close the portal and I'm looking right at it," a golden shine caught Black Widow's attention and she saw the sceptre on the lower level.

**The Sky**

A Chitauri Leviathan smashes through a huddling causing it to crumble into masonry. Iron Man flies beside the Leviathan and fires a laser at it, but it had no effect.

"Sir, we will lose power before you cut through that shell," Jarvis informed so Iron Man on ahead of the Leviathan, coming face-to-face with the monster.

"Jarvis. You ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Iron Man questions.

"I wouldn't consider him a role model."

Iron Man shoots right into the mouth of the Leviathan while activating every arsenal in his suit which caused the Leviathan to flare up into flames and collapses into the ground. Iron Man rockets out the sky and smashes into the road. The collision winds him. He looks up only to get met with an energy blast from a cluster of Chitauri soldiers.

**Rooftop Building**

A Chitauri jumps down from behind Hawkeye who fires his next arrow into its head before swiftly attempting to grab another only to realise he was out. Another Chitauri leaps onto the roof so Hawkeye uses his bow to strike at its head before kicking it over the roof. Seeing a new fleet coming his way, Hawkeye yanks his last arrow from the dead body presses the button his bow to the arrowed device before leaping off the roof, spinning as he shoots the grappling hook arrow onto the building and swinging himself into the next hiding, crashing through the window.

**Random Street**

The Hulk seizes two Chitauri with his beefy hands before smashing their faces into the ground, he kicks another away before throwing another across the street. His shoulder is then blasted at so he looks up to see a fleet of rides hovering above him before simultaneously raining down energy blasts at him.

Hulk blocks the shots with his arms, but they were beginning to overpower slightly.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

**The Sky**

I flew across the sky, evading around buildings while a fleet of Chitauri was chasing after me on their hover jets. I looked around to find an area where they were fewer skyscrapers and tall buildings. Then I spot it.

'The park!' I nearly shout with glee so I zoomed to the park, still remaining in the sky before whipping around, one hand in front while the other behind and shoot a large blast of Sky Flames, obliterating the whole fleet into dust.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small group of Chitauri crash into a building so I rush over to find the Chitauri about to execute a group of people. I summon my Storm Flames and use it to disintegrate a Chitauri's head, killing it instantly, while simultaneously kicking on in the back. One of them grabs my shoulder so I elbow it in the face before flipping around its body and landing on its shoulders before thrusting my hands into its neck and pouring my Rain Flames into its system, causing it to slip down in exhaustion.

"Aggh!" I whipped my head around to see the remaining Chitauri hurling a little boy right out the shattered window.

"Tommy!" His mother shrieked as she tried to get closer to the window only to be pulled back by the other civilians.

"S***!" I swore before shoving myself and the Chitauri out the window. I carefully used my Sky Flames to catch up with the falling boy before grabbing his waist and halting in the sky. The little boy had buried his face in my neck, still sobbing, so I set out to comfort him while slowly flying back up to the floor. "Shh, you're fine. No more danger," I whisper, reassuringly, it wasn't long till I reached the building floor where his mother snatched the kid out of my arms, hugging him tightly.

"People, I need you to head to the basement. It's too dangerous up here," I warn, "warn the people on the lower level. Now, go," I ordered before jumping out the window and shooting back into the sky. I smiled softly when I heard the boy shout a 'thank you!'

The heart-warming moment was interrupted when an energy blast passed my head, nearly hitting me. I looked back to see a larger fleet of Chitauri on their hover jets chasing after me.

These guys just don't quit.


	20. Author's Note

Sorry, I got writer's block for this, but I promise I will not abandon it. I don't know when I can update so please be patient.


	21. Author's Note 2

Sup my peeps? Sorry for the lateness, I left you guys and gals for almost a whole year with this story.

I'm going to continue The Promise on August but I don't know whether to update this or keep this up while starting a new version.

The reason why I'm restarting in about 2 months is because of the 2019 Watty's and I want to focus on the I story submitted which is One-Eyed Ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Tsuna is about 7 years old nearing 8 years.


End file.
